Heir of Hellsing
by Captain James H00K
Summary: A son of Alucard and Seras comes home after 3 years of being away. He comes home and shakes the very foundations of the world. How will he do as the son of the aces of Hellsing? Who will he meet? What friends will he make? All that and more is inside. I will update as soon as possible throughout. Thank you. (Currently on Rewrite)
1. New Bird Old Home

It was a beautiful twilit day, which it was almost every day, and I was on my way home to my 'adoptive' parents, when three of the third strongest Strugglers, besides Seifer and Setzer, got in my way.

"How's it going emo?"

I sighed. "What do you want now Johnson? Help with your chemistry homework?"

"You little shit! Better show some more respect to us. There's three of us, and only one of you. The odds aren't really in your favor," said Sam Kopta.

I turned towards him. "Why do you hang out with these guys cuz? I'm not entirely sure Aunt Dusty would approve."

Sam didn't say anything.

"Because we're better than you're family _runt_. Who cares about learning _magic_ when people can see us play and win tournaments?"

"Oh? I think the odds are just fine, and with learning magic you don't lose brain cells with the constant blows to your head."

"You cheeky little…" said James Newton.

He swung and I ducked.

I smirked. "Seems I was right. You _do _lose brain cells, and you can't hit the broad side of a barn. It's amazing you were even able to make it to the semi-finals."

Newton swung again, and I ducked low and got him in the gut, and nearly sending him flying ten feet into the air. Next that swung was Johnson as he swung a haymaker at me. But, it was intercepted by my cousin Sam.

"You know what? Fuck you guys," he said as he delivered a crippling uppercut to his apparent former friend's jaw.

"Well, what do you know! You decided to finally break off the collective mind act huh? Good for you."

"You know, ever since you went to stay with Aunt Val and Uncle Jim, you've made life _very_ interesting Hades."

I bowed. "I try. I mean how hum drum can you get here? In the middle of god damned Sunset Terrace with almost nothing to do? That just _screams_ 'someone just kill me now'! I'd rather live closer to town. At least I wouldn't get too bored."

"Oh god. After that debacle at your last school you mean? Yen Sid had to talk the fucking TDC out of not putting you into custody!"

"Eh, anyway they should know better by now anyway," I grinned.

"Well no shit Sherlock. I mean honestly, who else pulls a gun on the Director of the TDC, gets magically blasted into near oblivion over 30 times, and gets up and _laughs_?!"

I smirked. "Well, I am my father's son after all."

"That much is true. Besides, after that little stunt, what did you say to him that didn't have you banished?"

"I told him there were quite possibly a few moles who reported to Xemnas and his Organization when they were in power."

I saw him shudder. "What did you do to those poor bastards?"

I said as nonchalantly as I could, with a shit eating grin, "I ate them of course," as I landed the last blow to the two would be thugs.

"How many does that make now for your collection? Over 300,000?"

"You're _way_ off cousin. Try closer to 400,000." I proceeded to absorb the blood spilt by Johnson and Newton. I saw that they were paid a hefty sum of 10,000 Munny to try and capture me, or to end me. The person that paid them wore a type of red and black organic suit. I could not see his face, because it was covered in a silver helmet with shattered black glass.

"Hmm, who are you…masked boy."

"What's wrong cousin? You kind of dazed off for a second."

I waved him off. "Nothing important. Anyway," I said grabbing my things, "thanks for the hand."

Sam smiled. "What's family for?"

I smirked back. "Helping kick ass and taking names," I bumped my fist with his.

He bumped back and I left for home.

My name is Hades Dracula Tepes-Hellsing. My father is, Vlad Tepes III or as people liked to call him Vlad the Impaler, or more simply, _Count __**Dracula**_; my mother, Seras Victoria a.k.a police girl; my grandmother, master of my father, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing; and my dear uncle and butler to the Hellsing organization, Walter C. Dornez. Standing at 6 feet, 5 and ¾ inches, I am the epitome of vampire perfection. I have purple eyes, a mix between my father and mother. I have the capacity to care for human life like my mom. But, I have every bit the lunacy and craze for blood and a good fight as my father.

I must confess though. Where I live now, and where I'm _from_ are two totally different places. I am living in a different universe than where my parents are. I'm in a place that has beings made from the Darkness in people's Hearts, and creatures that are grey and white that are left over from a person with a strong Heart. I have fought things that could give other people nightmares. Of course I was trained to fight these beings by my teacher Yen Sid. I was also given letters by my father in ways how to use my vampiric powers; even though I sometimes have to live off of donated blood.

My adoptive mother works as a nurse in the local hospital, and gives me almost expired blood bags from the stockpile in the hospital. In my 16 years of life, or I guess unlife, I have had many bullies who ridiculed me for my looks, the pallor of my skin, the things I wear. Which consist of a purple trench coat, hat, and blood red gloves with my restrictions, purple glasses, and blood red shoes. Unfortunately, we have also had to move around a lot because of my appetite and temper. In total, I have consumed over 382,547 people because of the ridicule that they put onto me and my adoptive family. My three brothers and my two sisters have also come under fire because of me. But, each and every one of the bullies, and assholes that have ridiculed us, has been eliminated. Even the ones who I heard offend my adoptive parents, whom I killed and consumed, after I found them again. 382,547 people 'lost' or 'missing' in a lot of the twenty worlds I had once called home. Now, we reside in Twilight Town.

When I heard the news that we had to move out of Traverse Town, and were moving here, I was thoroughly disappointed. The one place I that was the most boring of all the worlds, and I live here.

"Mum? Dad? I'm back from school." I looked around, and it seemed that everyone was out. I shrugged my shoulders, and set my bag down on the table, where I noticed a strange envelope with my teacher's wax seal of a crooked tower. I opened it, and it read:

'_My student Hades Dracula Tepes-Hellsing, with your strength you have gotten rid of a lot of unsavory characters throughout the worlds. For that and other reasons, I applaud you. You have also shown people how Light and Darkness can go hand in hand. For _that_ my student, was your Mark of Mastery Exam, and you have passed with flying colors, learning to not just be one with your Darkness, but to also temper it with the Light in your Heart. For three years in your original universe you have been gone, but you have aged 16 thanks to the time displacement here. But, to the original reason I have written this letter. It is time for you to go home. Your family needs you. I have also gotten reports saying there are Heartless and Nobodies there also._

_A threat that they cannot face is rising, one that could _destroy_ your home world. I now take a page out of your grandmother's book, Search and Destroy Master Hades, Search and Destroy. Happy hunting._

_Sincerely, _

_Master Yen Sid.'_

When I folded the letter back up, I noticed another envelope. I opened it, and inside were a set of keys, and another letter.

'_Also, have a Happy Birthday Hades_.'

There were even directions to where to find the thing the keys went to. I went to our magically enlarged garage and looked inside. I took a look, and there was a large tarp covering something. It looked to be 25 feet long and 8 feet wide. I looked at the keychain and saw a power button. I pushed it, and what started sounded like a monster. The wind from the engine alone blew off the tarp and revealed a car the likes of which I've never seen. It was midnight black with red flames one the sides and hood. It had six wheels, and a few what looked like toolboxes near the tires themselves. Coming out of the hood were 16 exhaust pipes.

I caressed the hood and made my way to the front. I saw red on the wall, and low and behold, there were blood red headlights like the cars of the 1940's. There was even a red roof. I slowly got in and marveled at the inside. Inside was a black leather interior with red flames going up the back of the three seats. All the instruments that displayed speed, gas, oil, heat, and antifreeze were all in blood red. But, there was something else on the dash. I picked it up. It was a license plate.

I started laughing because the plate read: BEATNGU. I laughed until my sides hurt and tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Oh Sid, you're such a treat." I then got out and put the plate on the back where it belonged. I backed up out of the garage, and onto the street. I looked across both ways and floored it to the station. I fish tailed up the steps and onto the tracks. When I was nearly to Sunset Hill, I concentrated on my Corridor powers. Yen Sid and I agreed that these corridors could prove quite useful when necessary. Then, at the other side of the tunnel, a corridor appeared. I smirked, "Mom, Dad, Uncle Walter, Grandma Hellsing; I'm finally coming home!" I drove through the portal, laughing as I was doing so, and was in England.


	2. Home At Last

I was in the outskirts of London near the higher end houses, and as I stopped for a sign, three would be car thieves ganged up on me.

"Oi, you look like you got some coin there man," said a thief.

"If you knew where I was heading, you wouldn't _dare_ to try and car jack me."

"Is that so," said the man pulling a knife, and leaning in my window. His friends pulled out guns.

"Oh dear, it seems I'm in quite a pickle," I smiled. I turned off the motor and slowly got out.

"Just hand over the keys, any money and valuables you have, and you won't get hurt," said the thief getting closer.

"Oh, I won't be the one getting hurt there bucko," I say with a smile.

"You got a lot of cheek when you have a knife and two guns pointed at you." The thief said getting behind me.

"I know. One of the many traits I inherited from my father."

"Well then, he must've been a dumb bloke indeed," he said looking through my pockets.

"_What did you just say_," I asked with venom, my eyes turning red.

"I said he must've been one dumb bloke to teach his son to never be afraid of anyth…" The man started as I turned and revealed my eyes.

"Do you have any idea of who I _am_?"

"Oh god, you're a bloody vampire! Kill him boys!" The thief that was talking threw his knife at me, and it hit me in the neck, while his two friends unloaded their bullets into me. I dropped and played dead.

"Well, that should take care of 'im."

I started to laugh. "Ha, ha, haha, aaahaaahaaahaaa! You have no idea who you're messing with do you?" I got up, and started to heal my battered body. I looked next to me, and my car was right as rain.

"Oh god. Get him guys! Shoot him!"

I grabbed the ring leader, and ripped his arm off. I went towards the other two full steam ahead while getting shot at, and staying the heck away from my new car. Before they had time to reload again, I grabbed my blades from my back, and sliced off one of the guys' arms. I blew off the other man's head with a shot from my blade _Sure Shot _2.0. It was a keyblade revolver that I made. It is 127 centimeters long overall. The barrel 77 centimeters, the revolver holds 30 millimeter explosive and blessed mercury rounds, and weighs approximately 36 kilograms.

Well, when I say made, I mean I drew it. When I was finished drawing it, it disappeared. But, it was on Christmas four months later, that I got it as a present. Apparently Master Yen Sid liked my idea, and sent it home. When I learned of this, I asked if I could go and get some ideas from home, he said no, but somehow had a computer connected to my home Universe. I looked for a few days until I stumbled upon a game called _Soul Calibur_. I looked at the blades, who were essentially the main antagonist and protagonist, and I combined the blades _Soul Calibur _and _Soul Edge._

I even went one better. I made five designs, each one better than the last. Like _Sure Shot_, they all disappeared. On my birthday a huge box was left on our steps. I opened it, and sure enough, it was my blade _Sword of Souls_. On top of the blade was a letter.

'_To my dear son Hades, in this package is _Sword of Souls_. With some help from your teacher, we have made all five blades into one. Also on the blade, is your Cromwell invocation. Like you, it will change forms with each level you use. When you hit level Zero it's final and true form will appear. I have heard many great things from your teacher. For that, and other reasons, I am proud of you. Your mother, Walter, Master Integra, and I await your return my No Life Prince. You make the name Nosferatu proud. Get stronger in every way you can. Don't slouch on your studies, and be good for your family there. But, just remember that I'm proud to be your father, and even though I don't say this often enough, I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father and No Life King Alucard._'

I smiled at that little trip down memory lane. I consumed the wanna be thieves blood, got back in my car, and I continued driving to the manor. Once I got there, I hit a bit of a snag.

"Oi you, these grounds are private property!"

"Oh, well then, I guess you guys don't really remember me do you?" I asked taking off my glasses, and turned off the engine.

"Why should we know who you are young man," asked the second guard.

"Oh, you wouldn't know me. Only I was here as a babe about three years ago. You might remember my name though." I smiled.

"What's your name boy? Plus, if what you're saying is true, you'd be five, not bloody sixteen" asked a guard curiously.

"My name… is Hades Dracula Hellsing Don't believe me, call Sir Integra. I'm sure she'd be able to corroborate my story."

That got both of their attention. "I believe we will call her," one of the guards said; while his buddy leveled his assault rifle at me.

"Sir Integra, we have a young man here in a weird car claiming that he knows you."

"_Did you ask his name Lieutenant?_"

"Yes ma'am. He said his name is Hades. Like Alucard and Seras' kid. He's wearing an outfit similar to Alucard's also, except in purple with green glasses."

"…_I know you can hear me Hades_. _Are you finally here? Are you finally home to stay?_"

I smirked and put my glasses down a little. "Why _grandma_, I didn't think you cared so much."

"_You ever call me that again and I'll blow your damned head off! Let him though._"

The man on the phone blanched. "O-of course Sir! Right away!" He went into the box and the gates opened. But before I could turned my car back on he said, "I'm so sorry Master Hades. I forgot the briefing we had with Yen Sid and Sir Integra a few years back. It's good to see that you're home sir."

"Calm down Nevens. I've been gone for three years. Anyone that was _human_ can easily forget that type of thing. Anyway, see you guys later." I drove up the long drive, and saw Uncle Walter at the door.

"Hello nephew. Oh look at how big you've gotten. It looks like I haven't seen you in 13 years instead of just three."

I got out and gave him a hug. "It's great to be back Uncle Walter. How've you been?"

He smiled. "I can't really complain I guess. Although, it does get droll around here sometimes. Between the conferences and some small vampire attacks, well, it's just not been the same without you causing havoc around the Manor."

I grinned. "Oh I believe that can be fixed."

"Oh no you don't! Sir Integra would have my head, and possibly shoot you until she was satisfied you learned a lesson."

"I know she would," I said walking into the Manor.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sir Integra wants to talk to you in her office."

"Oh? Did she say what for by any chance?"

"She said it was to debrief about what you went through in the Universe you lived in I believe."

I nodded my head, and walked to her office. I knocked and heard, "Enter."

I entered, and found my _grandmother_ filling out paperwork.

"Hello _grandma_," I said with a smirk.

I heard the click of a gun's safety going off, then a bang. I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Welcome home, Hades," she said putting her gun away. She got up and walked around her desk.

I healed myself, bowed, and answered, "It's _great_ to finally be home grandmother. How have you been in these past 3 years?"

"Oh, nothing to fuss about I guess. Come to finally help your parents out hmm," she said hugging me. "We missed you."

I hugged her back. "You mean _you_ missed me."

I don't know why, but apparently I was the only one that was able to get her to be this affectionate. Or, that's what my dad says at least.

We separated, and she went back to her desk.

"Now that you're home, give me your report vampire."

"As you wish. Until just a few hours ago I was living in the Universe of a thing called Kingdom Hearts, or as my teacher put it, 'the Universe of Twilight.'"

"Explain." She lit one of her cigars. I decided to light one up to. I grabbed my pack of Black and Mild mild cigars, and took a long puff. If she was perturbed, she didn't say.

"As you know, the Universe in which I lived was home to a multitude of Worlds. Some are doors to the past, while others are literally filled with Disney characters."

"I remember that. Yen Sid said that the late Walt Disney was a Seer of sorts."

I took another drag before answering. "Indeed that was his idea. It holds some truth I guess. While I was learning how to be a Keyblade Master, he wanted me to take some side jobs."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently a lot of people disagreed with how some things went in some of the worlds. I was a body guard to Aladdin and Jasmine of Agrabah, a participant in the games at Olympus Coliseum, and if the need arose, I was a trash man of the worlds." I smiled.

"So, you've become like your father in a sense."

"Yes. I gotta say though, it was _fun_. Some people even gave me a challenge. Heck, I barely beat Sephiroth in a battle. Won by the skin of my teeth and a _lot_ of luck."

"You mean one of the best swordsman in that Universe? You beat him?"

"Of course," I grinned. "I challenged him by saying I was better. He took offense to that. When I won, he even said I was a formidable opponent. But," I said taking another drag of my cigar, "you wanted me to give you a report on what we might have to face correct?" I said with a vampiric grin.

"Yes. Tell me, what are those…_things_ that have been attacking your parents?"

"If we could wait until mother and uncle Walter get here, I'll tell you."

She got a puzzled expression. "Wouldn't you want your father to be in on this to?"

"Of course I do, but," I said while pulling out my other Christmas present. It was a custom Desert Eagle. Blood red and black, 17 inches long over all with the barrel being 13, weighs 27 pounds, and shoots custom 500 magnum rounds. I shot at some moving shadows I noticed with the corner of my eye. "I see he wanted to either say hello, welcome me home, or wanted to see if I learned anything."

There was a loud squelch as a body hit the floor.

"Hehehehe. Nice shot kiddo. But, did you have to destroy my glasses? I _liked_ those."

"I'm sure you have some to spare dad," I said walking up and hugging him.

"My son, how good it is to see you again," he hugged me back. "How much you have grown. Your mother and I have missed you. I sense you have gotten stronger. How many poor souls have you ingested," my father asked me with a smile.

"I have ingested 382,500 people. All of them now mine to control. Those who thought to do my charges and myself harm, those who thought they could best me in combat, and those who thought to upset the balance of Light and Darkness. _I killed them all_, _like pigs to slaughter. I even killed another three because they were stupid enough to try and car jack me. _I'm getting close to you in power though."

"Like father like son," Grandma Hellsing said with a smile.

Then I heard a voice I absolutely loved. "It seems that way doesn't it? But, the fact that he cares about human life, that's all me."

I turned and saw my mother standing at the door in her Hellsing uniform. I smiled and went to hug her.

"Hello my little man," she said hugging me.

I smirked. "Not so little anymore mom."

She hugged me even tighter. "I know. But you'll always be my little boy."

"Ah, how I've missed this. The family's all back together again," I heard Uncle say from the door.

"I know how you feel Walter," I could hear the smirk in my grandmother's voice. Then she continued. "Now that we're all here, give us your report vampire."

I went to the middle of the room and gave my report. "While I was away training with Master Yen Sid on how to become a Key Master, I learned of the things I had to face. Some of these things could probably give dad a run for his money in any respect. But, before I learned how to wield the Keyblade, I had to learn about the Heart, the Body, and the Soul."

"You mean you learned about the human body?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "No. I learned about what makes the Body of a person tick."

"Care to elborate," dad asked.

I smirked. "Sure. But just know that what I'm about to tell you, these enemies could even destroy you _and_ mom, dad."

"Pfft. That's doubtful. I have over three million souls in my own body. They wouldn't even _begin_ to harm me."

I sighed. "That's where you're wrong," I said conjuring up two images.

I saw my family bring out their weapons and pointed them at the images.

"Calm down. These are just images."

They put their weapons away.

"What are they exactly," grandma Integra asked.

"Before I do that, I must explain the Heart, Body, and Soul. You see, these beings you see before you, were once like you or I; Just normal people who lived day to day lives. Until, something attacked them."

I saw that I had their attention now.

"What I learned was that the body is made up of not just organs, bones, and such, but what gave us our drive, emotions, and will. The two beings before you, used to be one person." I started with the being on the left. This being was all black with yellow eyes, antennae, clawed hands, and small feet. "The all black being that you see is called a Heartless."

I saw grandma fold her hands with her lit cigarillo and asked, "What exactly _is_ a Heartless?"

"A Heartless is exactly as its name implies. A being without a Heart. You see, the Heart is more than just an organ that pumps blood through the body. It's so much _more_ than that."

"How so," uncle asked.

I smiled. This is where I shined with the lessons Master Yen Sid nearly pounded into my head. "The Heart is where our emotions, memories, ambitions, will, and goals are. It's what drives us to better ourselves, to make what we want a reality. But, it's also made of two parts. Light and Darkness."

I saw a little confusion on the faces of my family. So, I went on.

"The two halves of the Heart are as complex as the decisions we make. Our Light is our happiness, love, and all the good decisions we have made in our life, while Darkness…is the jealousy, the hate, and all of the bad feelings we have against other people."

I heard dad laughing. "If that was the case, I'd have turned into a Heartless _long_ ago."

"As would the rest of us Hades. But I believe you're about to explain why," our Lord and Master Integra quipped.

"Indeed. Even though there is Darkness in all of us, more so than in others," I smirked at the jab to dad, "our Light is what keeps it at bay. All of us in this room have killed others, have been jealous, and many other things but, we do it for the right reason."

"You mean how I killed those blasphemers and heathens that sullied the name of _God_," dad said the name with contempt, "before I became what I am?"

"Indeed. Even now you fight for Hellsing not just out of boredom, but out of respect, and to keep your family safe. That is the Light in your Heart. Mom tries to keep her humanity, kills ghouls on Integra's orders, and protects others from the things that go bump in the night. That is her light. Grandmother," I said gesturing to her, "uses her station as Knight of the Realm and convention of Twelve to do the same. She gives us her orders, and we as the agents of Hellsing carry them out. Even when tough decisions need to be made. Uncle Walter on the other hand, tries to keep grandma on the straight and narrow while also serving to protect her and our family if anything should happen that jeopardizes us. Those are our Lights. But, should our Hearts delve to deep and succumb to the Darkness, which attracts Heartless mind, they will seek us out, and turn us into one of them."

I watched as grandma Integra's cigarillo fell out of her mouth. "You mean, we'd get turned into those mindless…_things_?"

I nodded. "It's a fate even worse than turning into a ghoul. At least if you're turned into a ghoul, the vampire in control points in the direction of his/her enemy/enemies. A Heartless on the other hand, go after everyone. Besides, the Heartless you see in front of you," I told them pointing at the thing, "is your purest of Heartless."

Dad got closer to investigate it. "Doesn't look like much."

I smirked. "Not now. But when there's a swarm of these things, they could overpower even you dad. This little thing though, is called a shadow. But there are others," I said conjuring up a Soldier, Bandit, and Pirate. "These are called Emblem Heartless. They were created artificially by a man named Ansem the Wise. He was studying the Heart, and the Darkness within. He was able to create one but, he was visited by King Mickey of Disney Castle about the dangers if he continued. He stopped of course, but there were others who wanted to continue. But, that's not for right now. When Ansem created the artificial Heartless, he needed a symbol that distinguished them from the others," I said pointing at said symbol. "If what Master Yen Sid said is true, then we will most likely encounter these and the pure Heartless." When I was done, I dispersed the images.

"Then what about the slim looking one?" Uncle Walter asked.

I walked next to it. "This…is what's left of the Body and Soul of a strong willed person. A being without emotions, even though they can fake said emotions, and is shunned by both Light and Darkness. Really, it's a thing that technically doesn't exist. It's called a Nobody. The one you see in front of you is the most common form of Nobody, called a Dusk. It is the most common form of Nobody. But," I said conjuring up a few images of people wearing black cloaks with the hoods up, "if a person or Somebody had a _very_ strong will and Heart, they can retain a humanoid shape. Like if you dad, were turned into a Nobody," I conjured him up with white hair and a grey variation of his current outfit. "You would look like this. Not much of your appearance would change. Except, you would have no Heart, therefore, you wouldn't feel _anything_."

"Funny thing is…even when you turn into a Nobody, for some weird reason, you would keep your memories of your past life. I also believe that mom, Integra, and even you Uncle Walter, could change into Nobody versions of yourselves. With this in mind, you'd be the most powerful of Nobody, and be able to boss lesser Nobodies like Dusks around. In fact, there used to be an Organization that did just that a few years ago."

"What was this Organization called Hades," asked our Master Integra.

"Organization XIII. They comprised of thirteen of the strongest Nobodies that ever were. These members, barring a select few, were the apprentices of Ansem the Wise. But, that's a story for another time," I said making the images disappear.

Grandma sighed. "Is there any way to combat these creatures?"

"Well, you _can_ 'kill' them in a sense. But, it would only be a few days till either more show up, or the same amount that we kill reappear instantly."

Grandma Integra face palmed. "So in other words, there's no way to kill them permanently."

"Not unless Darkness disappears entirely from the Hearts of the people. But, there is a way to get rid of them for a long period of time." I said summoning _Sword of Souls_.

"They Keyblade, of course. But, how long will they be gone after you dispatch them with that?"

I gave my best dad smile. "A few weeks tops. A few days at the least. Both Heartless and Nobodies fear the Keyblade, and for good reason. If I destroy a Heartless, the Light of the Keyblade will return them to the Realm of Darkness, and any Hearts they take return to the person who they took it from. If I fell a Nobody, they would cease to exist permanently." I don't know how but my grin grew wider. "But, since Nobodies don't really exist in the first place then it's not a problem."

"I see. Alright Hades, I have come to a decision."

I waited.

"If your parents, or god forbid we here at the Manor, encounter them, you are to use any means necessary to get rid of this threat. Is that understood vampire?"

I chuckled. "Crystal clear, Master Integra."

Then it seemed that Uncle remembered something. "Oh, Sir Integra, I almost forgot. The other Knights are coming to the conference that is tonight."

"Bugger," Integra said. She apparently forgot as well. "Thank you for reminding me Walter. Now, would you kindly show Hades to his room? I believe its set up right about now."

"Of course Sir Integra. Now if you would kindly follow me my dear boy."

"Gladly, Uncle." I walked with him down to the basement and remembered the few good years I had before my former teacher came to see my potential. Apparently Sid and dad were friends _long_ before I was born, and knew of the keyblade. From what I heard, some of dad's old brides tried to use Heartless to end Abraham in order to save him. Master Yen Sid dispatched the Heartless while dad got rid of his former bride. He let Sid take me to teach me, since he couldn't do so himself.

"Here we are sir," Uncle Walter said pulling me out of my reverie. "This is to be your new room. Before you ask, it used to be your father's old cell before Sir Integra woke him up. We cleaned it, put blood wine near your new chair and coffin, and have put your cigars next to the wine."

"Thank you Uncle. I believe I can handle myself from here."

"Of course Hades." With that, he left. I poured some blood wine, and sipped it. '_Hmm, tasty_,' I thought. '_Vintage red wine, mixed with all types of blood._' I sipped at it again, and just sat in my new throne.


	3. Oh Brother

"Hello": regular talk

'_Hello_': telepethy/thought

"Hello": phone

"_Hello_": Dark vampire/enemy

"**_Hello_**": Alucard/Hades release speak and/or 'Dark' side

I was dozing off and on in my new throne when I heard dad call for me.

'_Hades, where are you_,' I heard dad ask me.

'_In my room a few doors down. Why_?'

'_Come to your mother's room_. _It seems Walter has something for your mother, yourself, and me_.'

I phased out of my room and used my inner compass to find my parents.

"Ah Hades, there you are. Well, since you're all here I might as well give you your new weapons now," he said producing a small case.

Dad opened it and I saw what was inside. It was a large black gun. It looked a bit boxy but very powerful. On the sides were the words 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven now' with a decorative cross behind it, along with some of the measurements of the gun itself.

"I call that little beauty, The Jackal. It's a custom 13 millimeter anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds far more powerful than the 454 Casull rounds you're used to Alucard. It's 39 cm. long, 16 kg. in weight, and 6 rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more firepower than any human can be expected to handle."

I wolf whistled at the beautiful gun.

Dad must've liked it too because he asked, "And the rounds?"

I watched uncle Walter beam. "13 mm. explosive shells."

"What are the casings?"

"They are made from pure Macedonian silver."

I saw dad's grin get wider. Almost looked like his face was going to split in half.

"What are the tips? Explosive or mercuy?"

" Mercury tips, and they're already blessed."

Dad slid the clip into the gun. With my hearing, it sounded like he was sheathing a sword.

"It's perfection Walter!"

Uncle bowed. "I'm pleased that you're pleased sir."

"I bet this beauty could stop Father Anderson in his tracks."

Mom was looking at dad's gun with envy. "Oh my god master! It's amazing!"

"Miss Victoria, I believe I have something special for you as well," said uncle apparently not done giving out our new 'toys'.

I watched with batted breath as he lifted up a heavy case that was longer than he was tall. He put some effort into it, and finally was able to put it on the table. What he pulled out of the large black case was HUGE!

"I give you the Harkonnen, a 30 mm. anti-freak cannon. Designed to be used with depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells. This weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armored of targets."

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear there were multi-colored swirls going around mom's head before she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

I decided to be cheeky. "It's a cannon mom. I think Uncle Walter already said that."

She turned on me. "I know that, son. But how the hell am I going to wield that thing?! It's fucking HUGE!"

"Don't worry about wielding it Seras," dad said. "With your strength, even though you don't drink blood like you're supposed to, you could twirl it like a baton."

Then, my grandma's butler, turned to me. "Now, I believe it's time for yours Hades," he said pulling out two cases. One was a silver case and the other was red. I opened the silver one first, and inside was the most beautiful gun I've ever seen. The gun was plated in platinum and gold, the grips had angel wings on them, and the standard measurements of every Hellsing gun. On the side was 'I am your Light, I am your Grace' with the Nobody symbol on both sides.

"I give you the anti-freak combat pistol Grace. A modified Desert Eagle XIX. She uses custom 454 casull rounds, 35 cm. long, 9 kg. in weight, and holds 8 rounds per magazine. She has as much firepower as your father's 454 Casull."

"The rounds," I asked with a smirk.

"Custom 454 shells. Those are the standard even for Master Alucard's gun."

"The casings?"

I saw uncle smile with pride. "Macedonian silver melted down from the cross of Saint George Church."

"Explosive or mercury tips?"

"Explosive tips, and they've already been blessed."

"This is your best work yet Walter," I said sliding the clip into the gun. I put it into a spare holster I had for my old training gun. Then, I opened the red case. Inside this one, there was a red colored gun with black accents throughout. On the black grips was a picture of the Grim Reaper holding his scythe. Also, the standard measurements were on this as well. I saw writing on the side like on Grace. 'I am your Darkness, I am your Grim Demise' with the Heartless symbol on the side this time.

"May I present to you the anti-freak combat pistol Grim. He's a smaller version of the Jackal, and with about the same firepower. He uses custom 500 Magnum rounds far more powerful than the 454 by a large margin. He's 37 cm. long, 13 kg. in weight, and holds 7 rounds per magazine. If a human were to fire this, they'd either pop out their shoulder, or destroy their entire arm."

"Same questions as Grace," I said. I could feel my own grin threating to tear my face in half.

"Grim uses custom 500 magnum explosive shells, the casings are pure Macedonian silver, and mercury tips that have already been blessed."

I loaded both of my new guns, and checked them both out. I was trying to figure out what could be my trademark stance, when there was an explosion on the roof.

"Uncle, I'm about to guess that that explosion was the 'Copter used for a quick escape for the Round Table members correct?"

"Indeed. If that's the case then we're…"

Then someone came over the intercom that wasn't one of ours.

"_Ahem, hello? Is this thing on? Well, if it is this message is going to the Round Table conference! So…hello! Also, a personal heartfelt shout out to the frigid queen bitch herself Miss Hellsing! All righty then! Right now you're asses are getting kicked and fucked over by the Valentine Brothers! I'm Jan Valentine and I can't wait to meet each…and every…single…one…of…you. But, we'll be getting intimately acquainted as soon as the boys and I finish lunch. Also, let me be the first to say thank you for providing all these tasty _snacks_! _

_By this time tomorrow Hellsing will be nothing but a huge steaming pile of shit. That is…if you don't get turned into a Heartless first. With that being said, you have nowhere to run, you have nowhere to hide, and I'm coming to kill you. I want to see you cry and beg for your miserable little lives just before I skull fuck the lot of you. In the meantime, I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by praying to your impudent _God_! But hey, there's always the option of putting a gun to your head and blowing your brains all over the wall. Thank you, thank you, your great London! GOODNIGHT__!_"

To say I was pissed was an understatement. Not even home for a few god-damned days and someone decides to be an uppity little piece of shit and declared war on us! Add to the fact that this Jan Valentine said that there were Heartless around the estate also. '_This is just _fucking fantastic!'

Then the phone rang and Walter just picked up the phone. I heard Grandmother on the other end.

"_What's your position Walter__?_"

"I'm in Miss Victoria's room in the subbasement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communications have been cut off, so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least four hours maybe five. Our current reinforcements have been ordered to defend the conference room with their lives."

"_What do you recommend?_"

"Well for starters, please reinforce the door of the conference room. Since Alucard, Miss Victoria, and Master Hades are here, I propose we split up into two groups. Alucard will head upstairs, while Miss Victoria, Hades, and I will head towards the conference room."

"_How will you three manage? The hallways are full of ghouls and Heartless._"

"How did you manage to find Alucard's cell almost ten years ago?"

"_The air ducts, of course._"

"Excuse me grandmother, I have a plan for how _I _will get up there."

"_What is your plan grandson?_"

"Well, Uncle and Mom can go through the air ducts. _I'll_ take a route through the walls. That way I can clean up the mess these fools made on my way up. What do you think about that Grandma Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?" I smiled.

"_Good enough._"

"It seems those are the best options at the moment," Uncle Walter told her. "We'll be there shortly. Good luck." Uncle was just about to put the phone down when grandmother spoke again.

"_Walter, Alucard, Hades, and Seras these animals are eating my people and turning them into Heartless. Show no mercy! Do not let any of them leave the grounds alive!_"

I saw a white flash, and some movement. I looked closer, and saw wires coming out of Uncle Dornez's hands.

"By your orders then, Sir Integra," Uncle Walter said hanging up the phone.

"Ah, so does Walter Dornez the 'Angel of Death' ride again," father asked.

"What are you two talking about," mother asked.

"I guess we'll see soon enough mom," I grinned.

"Yes. Put the rookie and the veteran together, and it should make one soldier."

"What about me Uncle?"

"You are in a different class altogether Hades. You alone, make _one_ soldier."

"That does brighten things up a bit, doesn't it dad?"

"Let's see what you can do."

I smile like my dad's trademark smile. "This could actually be fun." He and I both disappeared through the walls, as we all went our separate ways. As I was walking through the walls to get to the conference room, I saw nothing but a mess. "This is going to take _months_ to clean up. These little shits are going to _pay_; especially that no good Jan Valentine." I looked at all the dead soldiers at my feet. "You will be avenged my friends. You have fought, and died well with honor." I then proceeded to suck up all the blood that was around me. "Jan Valentine," I growled. "You and your damned family will pay for your crimes against Hellsing!

Telling my grandmother to say her prayers, or blow her brains out. NO ONE INSULTS THE HELLSING ORGANIZATION! NO ONE INSULTS MY **_FAMILY_**!"

I ran through a few more walls, when I encountered a detachment of Heartless. There were about twenty of them. The small force looked to be made up of 15 Shadows and 5 Soldiers. I dispatched them with a few swings of _Sure Shot_, and continued on my way. I was nearing the stairs when I saw a swarm of at least 50 Heartless slowly going up towards the second floor. I was getting pissed now. So in a flash of shadow _Sure Shot _was replaced by _Sword of Souls_. The ones nearest the bottom were shadows, and with a few well-placed swings I got rid of them. The rest of the Heartless turned and saw me. There were some Soldiers, Shadows, and a few Armored Knights.

"Well…well…well. Lookie at who we have here. It's the son of the two aces of Hellsing himself; Hades Dracula Tepes-Hellsing. It's nice to finally meet you."

I watched as the Heartless on the stairs parted for a kid that looked around my age. He has green hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen. He had pale white skin, and by pale I mean completely _white_; a permanent grin also with Glasgow scars reaching near his cheek bones, and ruby red lips. His outfit consisted of a green vest, purple gloves, purple pants, a purple hexagonal button-up, a purple overcoat with an orange flower that didn't seem right, a purple and green tie, brown shoes, and to top off the ridiculous ensemble, the guy wore a purple fedora with a green strip around it.

"Who the hell are you? Also, what the hell's up with the get-up? Are you trying to be a Joker wannabe?"

He let out a growl. "Like you're one to talk. Green riding shades, a purple floppy fedora, black and red combat boots, a green cravat, red and black gloves, a lime green suit, and to complete yours a large purple frock coat with a cape in the same color. People say that _I_ have no sense of style."

"At least I can pull it off," I said looking at the Heartless again. They were parted around him like Moses and the Red Sea. "So, _you're_ the one who turned our men into these abysmal creatures. What's your name…so I can put it on your _gravestone_!"

The little bastard smirked as he answered. "I'm Neil Valentine, the youngest of the Valentine brothers. I'm here to fight _you_ Keymaster Hades."

I smirked. "So, you know of me. I wonder if you're good enough to face this blade," I said putting my keyblade in front of my face.

"I was handpicked by my superiors because of my skill with a blade," the newly named Neil Valentine told me.

I watched as he pulled out a nodachi. It was around 91 cm. long and black as the night. But, when he held it firmly in his hands, there was Darkness emitting from the pair of them.

"You ready to die Hellsing dog?!"

I hummed. "You're eager to fight me but, how will you compare to me in skill? _Let's find out!_"

I rushed at him and swung with a cut to his side. When he jumped back, a Soldier appeared and took a swipe at my stomach. I blocked the blow and turned my blade out to get rid of the offending Heartless. It disappeared with a puff of black smoke and a heart rose and disappeared from it.

"Good form. You know what? How about you fight them to get to me eh? That way I can see what you're made of!"

I grunted. '_Piece of shit. He has no _idea_ of who he's messing with_.' I decided to oblige him just a little. I let all of the Shadows get as close to me then, I twirled my blade around using firaga to coat it. Faster and faster it went until it became a blur, then I did a horizontal cut. "HELL'S GATE SLASH!"

All of the Shadows that were around me just a few seconds ago, got incinerated and disappeared in a puff of black.

"Nice trick," Neil said. "What else you got?! Attack my Soldiers of Darkness! Show this dog how a _real_ vampire fights!"

When he was finished, ten of the twenty Soldiers came at me, from the sides and front.

I started to smile. I smiled because these guys usually put up more of a fight. I watched a few of them start to spin. '_Cyclone_,_ one of their better moves_,' I thought to myself. The ones who did cyclone came rushing at me. What I _didn't_ expect, was them twirling around me like some kind of tornado. Before I could contemplate what was going on, I started to get _very_ deep cuts everywhere on my body.

"Jesus. Did you teach them this?"

The youngest Valentine bowed. "I did. It was a little hard, but when you can control them, they do anything and everything you tell them to," he bragged.

"Feh. Up until the point where they consume your _Heart_ with their Darkness," I said annoyed. '_Whomever gave this guy control of them sure left out that one helluva detail_.'

"Nice try Keymaster. I learned that since I'm technically dead the Heartless can't _touch_ me," he said giving me a feral grin. "You're preaching to the _wrong choir_ if you think they can even _try_. I'M IN TOTAL CONTROL!"

I sighed. This was getting _boring_. "If you think you're so _invincible_, then come and try me out yourself."

He put a tapping finger to his chin. "Nah. I'll let them take you. Besides, when I get rid of you, I'll be the greatest swordsman in all the Worlds!"

"Oh? You want to be the greatest? I'm not sure if you have all your ducks in a row kid. I _beat_ Sephiroth. The greatest the universe I called home had to offer and I _beat _him. I nearly _ended his life_, when he was _broken_ and _bleeding _at my feet! You want to beat the best Valentine?! **_Then come and end me_**!" I summoned _Sure Shot_ in my other hand in a reverse grip. I brought my arms together and the blades made an upside down cross. I quickly separated them and cut all the Soldiers that were still twirling around me, _and_ the ones that were standing idly by. "_Aww, I went and broke my toys. Oh well_._ Still have _you_ to play with_," I said cackling evilly.

"You think you're some tough shit don't you? Soldiers and Shadows _are_ mere toys in comparison to Knights. But, if you want to get serious, how about I show you a few of _my _tricks?!"

I watched as he blurred and sliced through all of the Knights that were the only Heartless left. But, what surprised me was what happened next. Instead of dissipating like they should, the Hearts and the Darkness _converged_ towards Neil.

"_Now it's time…to show you… the TRUE… power…of…DARKNESS!_"

All of the Darkness that once was all the Knights, swirled towards him until he was absolutely _absorbed_ in it.

I watched as in just a few moments it was gone. In Neil's place now stood a person in purple, green, and black armor like the knights of old. His nodachi grew twice in size as he stayed the same. "You _fool_! Once you accept the Darkness in your Heart, there's no turning back! What have you _done_?!"

"_I've turned into a _true_ monster_," he answered in a deep baritone, where once was a low tenor. "_How do you think you can beat me now _Keymaster," he asked disappearing from my sight.

I then felt the touch of a cool blade against my neck.

'_What in the name of Kingdom Hearts?_ _How did he end up behind me?_'

"_I'm now stronger than even _you_ Keymaster. I'm faster, I'm stronger, and _better_ than you now. I bet you haven't even noticed all the cuts I've made._"

I gasped and looked down. Sure enough, there were cuts criss-crossing my entire body.

The youngest Valentine moved again, this time in front of me, and started to put his blade back in its sheath.

"_Checkmate Hades_," he said fully sheathing the blade.

With a 'snick' the blade was fully sheathed, and my head flew from my body.

"_Darkness decapitaaaatiooooon!_"(1)

I fell on the floor with a thud and my blades clattered to the floor.

"_Well, so much for the _greatest swordsman in the world," he said with a small laugh.

Neil turned around and started to go up the stairs.

"_He-hehe-hehehaha-aaaahahahahahahaaaaaa_! _You think you've beaten me you worthless _FOOL?!_ Do you have _any idea_ who you're _messing with_?!_" I said healing my body. "_This is the most fun I've had in _ages_! You're a cut above the other riffraff I've had to deal with before. Whoever your teacher was, they taught you _well_ but, apparently not good enough. You want to see how a _real_ vampire does battle?! __**Then let me **__**show you!**_" I did a series of hand signs, and said, "**_Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3…2…1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Twilight Invocation._**(2)**_ Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been…rendered…silent!_**"

When I was finished, I brought my thumbs and pointer fingers towards my eyes like a camera. I could feel my shadows lengthen along the room, and hundreds of red eyes appeared from them. I could feel my body tear itself apart as it grew into a shadowy mass. Even in this state of being, I could see the absolute _fear_ that this little upstart of a vampire had. So, to put the show of power to rest I reformed my body, and I was now wearing a dark red and black armor with the Heartless and Nobody symbols combined in the middle of my chest. I felt my shadows converge and go around my face to form my helmet. This helmet was red with a long black horn coming out of the middle of it and a fin on the back of it. I felt the metal boots form next. These were black with red and white accents. My right arm contorted and formed into a four fingered claw that was made from my shadows and eyes. My left was covered in red armor with black and white accents. Lastly, I formed my dark silver cape that was flowing in a nonexistent breeze.(3)

My blade _Sword of Souls _also changed. It grew two feet in length, blue with red outlining it, instead of the blue and red combo it originally was. Also, the middle of the blade changed. Gone were the runes in the middle now rested a glowing purple eye. The blade itself was a combination of Soul Calibur on the right, and the great blade of Soul Edge on the left. The wing guard was on both sides, the dagger like protrusion coming out combining with the blade, while the handle was like that of Soul Calibur. The keychain was the runes that used to be in the middle, now violet instead of blue. This was _Sword of Souls_: Level 1.

"**_Let's see how you fare against me now boy!_**" I rushed him with my right arm holding my newly changed blade outstretched.

The youngest Valentine brother blocked and parried my blow with a downward swing making my blade now pointing at the floor.

"**_Nice. You parried my blade. Show me more! More! MORE!_**"

I pulled my blade off the ground and rushed towards him again. With both hands I swung my keyblade with enough force to nearly split the floor in two at his head hoping to cleave him in half. The teen blocked the blow with his own blade, using both of his hands to stop me.

"_This is really a challenge Keymaster_. _I'm glad to be facing off against one such as you_."

"**_Likewise you pitiful excuse of a vampire_**," I said grinning. I pushed off of him, and twisted in the air. While doing so I summoned _Sure Shot_. When I was back on the ground, I put enough of my own magic in there to be the six rounds I was going to fire. "**_You still think you can beat me boy? You know how to use a blade and Darkness. Let's see how you fare against magic!_**"

In the six chambers of _Sure Shot_ were the five elemental spells I knew and mastered. Firaga in the first chamber, Blizzaga in the second, Thundaga in the third, Graviga in the fourth, Stopga is in the fifth chamber, and in the last chamber was the magic of my Heart.

"_What is that thing?! It's a monster!_"

I grinned at him. "**_One of the many blades that I earned through my vigorous training. Now squeal for me you PIG! Elemental Barrage!_**" I fired all six shots straight at where his Heart was.

Neil ran around trying to get away from all of them. But the more he ran, the closer the spells came to each other. Then he stopped. "_Fuck this_," he turned and deflected all of the bullets. What he didn't realize, is that's _exactly _what I was expecting him to do.

I smiled underneath my helmet. "**_Checkmate Valentine_**."

"_You call that an attack? That was pathetic! You're nothing but a little snake slithering around on your belly waiting for your father to help you! You're a Hellsing pet just waiting in the grass to…_"

"**_Silence! Now if you're done, why don't you take a quick look up?_**"

He did just that.

"_What…in…the…hell…is…THAAAAATTTT?!_"

Above the wanna be vampire, was a snake made entirely from my shadows and the bullets he redirected. Its eyes were red like fire, scales as blue as ice, it's fangs as white as day, it's tongue moved like lightning, and a hiss so menacing it wanted to make you curl into a ball and just wait to die.

"_I'll kill you! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!_"

I dismissed _Sure Shot_ as soon as he started running towards me. When he was but a foot away, I swung as hard and fast as I could, while at the same time so did he. I heard the clang of metal against metal as I blocked it. Then, I heard the sound of two pieces of metal clang to the floor.

'_I must've cut his sword also. I love Orichalcum_,' I thought to myself.

"_Ugh_._ What…the hell? I barely saw you move. My sword's split in half and I'm missing an arm. But, I still have one left_."

I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and I turned to look.

In his hand was a great sword. It looked like it was plain steel. It was 7 ft. long with a guard half the length of the blade. It wasn't really intricate either.

"**_You just lost your trump card kiddo. What makes you think you'll win against me with that?_**"

"_The blade I was using before you destroyed it was a prelude to this one. Let me show you._"

With that the blade changed to an identical version of Sephiroth's. The blade was blacker than black, looking almost purple. But it didn't stop there. It grew in width now with two holes near the base. The handle even changed too. It was now in the shape of Leon's gun blade.

I growled in anger. "**_Where in the hell did you get that? You have no right to even wield those blades in ANY form! You're a pathetic excuse for a swordsman! To wield those blades, is to say you're akin to the ones that wield them separately. YET HERE YOU ARE WIELDING THEM TOGETHER YOU WEAKLING!_**"

"_That's tough talk, coming from the guy who beat the greatest swordsman in all the worlds, by pure _luck_._"

I started to cackle madly. "**_Pure _****luck****_? I don't think so. I won by skill, chance, strength, and luck. I also have something that neither he nor you have._**"

Neil smirked. "_Pray tell, what is it?_"

I felt my grin grow as wide as dad's. "**_I have a reason to get stronger_**," I yelled out. I gathered up all of my strength and shadow magic as I dared. "**_It's time that I show you how I won against the greatest! Final Form activate!_**" With that declaration my form was engulfed in my inner Light. I felt my magic grow and my shadows coalesce around me once more. When the light died down, my outfit was the same except that it was now the color of sunrise and sunset. Also, instead of the Heartless and Nobody symbol in the middle of my chest, was a symbol in the Hellsing coat of arms and inside it, were pictures of my family wrapped in a heart. "**_They are the reason I wanted to get stronger. My family is my Light. My vampire nature is my Darkness. Together, they are my balance, they are my anchor, and they are the very reason I keep existing!_**" When I was done I summoned my _Ultima Weapon_. It was a bitch to try and find some of the ingredients since I had to travel a few places more than once to find them. While some I was rewarded with after a good contract.

Valentine laughed. "_You're balance, your reason to exist, and your anchor? What kind of sentimental bullshit are you spouting? There's only power and those too _weak _to seek it_!"

I was really pissed off now. With my new boost, I rushed towards him, and he did the same. Our blades met with such impact, I'm surprised the Manor was still standing. I kicked off of the dark vampire and landed back near the entrance to the house. While the youngest intruder of our home gracefully levitated down. Before he fully touched the ground I ran at him again, hoping to cut him to ribbons. Seeing me rush at him, the youngest brother back flipped using his only hand and sword to push off the ground with. I put more speed into my legs as he continued up the stairs. I watched in horror as he was nearly at the top, and with speed I didn't even think possible for a vampire, everything blurred and I cut off his arm and legs then, proceeded to kick him back downstairs.

"_Oh…fuck! What did you do to me you asshole?! My arm, my legs, I didn't even see you move! Just…what the hell are you!_"

I cackled. "**_Come on kid. You say you're a vampire, you've only lost your arms and legs_**," I said using my shadows to grab his arm from the ground. "**_You say you're better than me, then grow back your legs, grow back your missing arms_**," I said crushing it. "**_Bring out your familiars like I did! Transform your body! The night's still so young! Come on and hit me! Fight me! _****Give me a hug!** (4) **_Do anything but sit there and whimper like a dog! Come on…Hurry…HURRY! Pull yourself together! We've only just started having fun! Come on…HURRY!_**"

"_Monster!_"

I gasped. "**_So, this is the extent of your strength. You're a piece of pathetic meat that even dares to call himself a Nosferatu! Why I aughta…_**"

"_Shut up! You're nothing but the little pet of Hellsing and the church of England! A little snake waiting in the shadows of his father to pick off the scraps! You're not even worthy to call yourself a vampire…_"

"**_SILENCE_**_,_" I yelled. I summoned up my familiar Jormungandr and turned my shadow arm into him. "**_If I'm a snake, then that makes you a snake snack_****. ****_Bon appetite Jormungandr_****.**"

I watched as my beloved snake flew at the pathetic weakling and spread his jaws wide.

The vampire teen tried slicing at him but with a quickness any cobra could envy, he dodged it and started tearing the pitiful excuse apart, and within moments, Neil Valentine was no more.

"**_Was that really all you had? It's a damned shame I over estimated you. As a vampire you were nothing but a pathetic little piece of shit. Now you're nothing but snake shit. The ones that went upstairs and downstairs didn't look like much_**," I said absorbing all the spilt blood. "**_But, dads probably finished off the one sent to him no doubt. If that's the case, then they're having more trouble than we realized_**." I left and phased myself upstairs.

Notes:

(1) This is my take on Alexander Anderson from Hellsing Abridged. If you get the reference, you get a cookie!

(2) Since Hades' Darkness and Light are in balance, why not do something that shows it? Same as his dad's Cromwell Invocation but by a different name.

(3) Think Nightmare from Soul Calibur III but more bad ass.

(4) If you also get this reference, good for you! Those who don't, look up Hellsing Abridged episode 2 on Youtube. It's a riot!


	4. Two Down One to Go

I phased through the walls of the Manor ending any Heartless I encountered. I was finally on the third floor. I decided to wait until Uncle Walter and mom appeared. When they did, I almost revealed myself from laughing. All of the Round Table members were there and one of them finished a small tirade. Then, a piece of the ceiling fell on him. I looked up and saw mother trying to climb out of the air duct.

"Is that a…bottom," the man asked.

Just then mom fell out and landed…right on the poor man's face making him fall out of his seat. Then, Uncle came down with a little more grace by doing a handstand and landing upright by one of the other members. I phased through the wall closest to my grandmother and asked, "Are you alright mother?"

"I'm fine. Hello," she said sheepishly.

"Gah! Hades Vladimir Dracula Tepes-Hellsing you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

I smirked. "Of course not Sir Integra. Why on earth would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you're your father's son in almost every way. But, I'm glad you could join us."

"I do apologize for the delay," Uncle said lighting up one of grandma Integra's cigarillos.

I decided to say to hell with it and lit one up to.

"The manor's defensive forces have been roundly decimated."

"Uncle's right. On the way up here I encountered at least 100 Heartless. Most of them were our own soldiers. I even defeated their former master just moments ago. He even trained them to do things I've _never_ seen before."

"I don't know who armed or trained these creatures but, whoever did was a tactical genius. They knew _how_ and _where_ to hit us," Uncle concluded.

"Walter, Hades, do you think we're done for?"

"As long as I still stand grandmother, _none_ of the Heartless shall ever harm you or any of our family. Besides, the guy was a wimp anyway."

"I'd have to agree with Hades on this Sir Integra. Compared to what your ancestor Abraham had to deal with a century ago, this wouldn't even rate as a crisis. The plan is as follows. Alucard will clear out our enemies from the sub-levels while Hades, Miss Victoria and I will finish cleaning up this floor," uncle said bringing out his wires.

I grinned and added. "_Your standing orders will be followed to the letter. I promise not a _single_ ghoul will enter this room_."

But the fat man, who I heard being called Sir Penwood, interrupted me.

"Sir Integra who is this young man," asked Sir Penwood getting up from the floor.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the No Life Prince. Hades Vladimir Dracula Tepes-Hellsing, son of Alucard and Seras Victoria."

"Hello gentlemen," I said taking off my hat.

"How old are you young man," asked the man at the head of the table.

"Straight to the point eh? I'm 16 years old, even though I should be around 5, and from a universe that taught me how to combat the creatures that Sir Integra probably briefed you about. Make no mistake gentlemen, these beings are _very_ dangerous and a _huge_ threat not just to England, but the entire _world_."

I saw some of the members either go a paler shade of white, or to a sickly green.

"And you are currently the only one that can get rid of these creatures," asked one of the Round Table conference members.

"Yes. It is unfortunate, but as of now I'm the _only_ defense for this world."

I saw the man that asked me his question nod.

"Anyhow, back to our original point. I agree with Hades Sir Integra. We promise that none of these villains will see the light of day ever again. Now with your permission sir, I'd like to teach these young people a lesson in violence."

"I would like to also grandmother. These creatures will fall before me like wheat to a scythe. _What are your orders for me Grandmother Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing? Just say the word and I'll hunt them all down, and __**slaughter **__them like the pigs they are_!"

"You want to know your orders? They are simple Hades. SEARCH AND DESTROY! SEARCH AND DEATROY! I want you to kill anything that gets in your way! Kill the ghouls, kill the vampires responsible! Eliminate the Heartless! Kill them all!"

"_As you wish, grandmother. This is going to be __**fun**_." I left and waited in the hall for that little so called _army_ that those three assholes mustered up. I didn't have to wait long. I listened as Jan just prattled on about skull fucking my grandmother, burning down the house, and going home to masturbate. I waited until uncle came out to reveal myself. "Hello Jan Valentine."

"Who the hell are you two?"

"My name is Hades Dracula Hellsing."

"That takes care of you, but what about the old guy?"

Apparently Uncle didn't like that. He used his wires, and cut through the cigar that Jan was smoking while taking out a few ghouls in the process.

I decided to rib him about it. "Oh my uncle, why I do think you missed."

"Oh dear, did I? I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be. My name is Walter Dornez; Butler to the Hellsing family, and former master vampire hunter!"

"Fire!"

The ghouls started firing at my uncle. I brought my magic to the fore and got in front of Walter. "Reflega! Are you alright uncle?"

"I'm fine. Teach these monsters you don't mess with the Hellsing Organization!"

I just grinned. "_Gladly. This is going to be GREAT_!" I pulled out Grace and began firing into their ranks. I watched as one by one the ghouls turned to dust. '_These guys aren't dying _fast _enough_,' I thought to myself. '_Maybe it's time to bring out the BIG guns_.' I pulled Grim out, and fired off a shot into the armored ghouls. I watched as it tore through their helmets like tissue paper, then exploded at the end of the hall. I wolf whistled at the power it had.

"What the hell is that?"

"A gun I got as a belated birthday gift. It was purposely built to be used against little piss ants like you! _This is perfection Uncle Walter_!" I watched as my uncle wrapped his wires around the ghouls.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased Hades," he said to me. Then he turned back to the vulgar vamp. "Bit on the slow side though aren't they? After all a ghoul is just a ghoul. In theory threatening, but certainly tenacious. But, they are _far_ from indestructible or invincible." He pulled on his wires, and down they went. "I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by praying to your impudent God."

Jan just started laughing.

"What's so funny you worthless piece of garbage," I asked.

"You guys that's what! It's just so fucking funny! Plowing through you assholes was starting to bore the _fuck_ outta me!" he snapped his fingers and the ghouls formed ranks with heavily armored riot shields. "Hut!"

"Oh my."

"Mom, a little support here if you please."

"Right." She fired her new gun the _Harkonnen_. It went right through their ranks like a bunch of wet construction paper.

"Miss Victoria, fire a second volley. Use an incendiary round with a VT fuse straight into their center ranks!"

"Yes sir!" She ejected the spent shell, and loaded another into her cannon.

'_Hmm. I wonder if I could give Uncle a better design than that. Loading that thing one at a time could eventually be very_ troublesome,' I thought to myself.

"Oh fuck you," Jan yelled at my mother.

She fired it, and it _destroyed_ the ghouls. Also, what he just said got me pissed. "If you say that to her again," I started. "I'll rip your precious balls off, and then **_shove them down your throat_**."

"Have fun trying you little fuck!" He started running at us while laughing. He was at the door close to the conference room, and kicked it. That single kick destroyed the _entire _door. When that was over, he proceeded to shoot where Uncle Walter was. "Like that? You stupid fucks?!"

Uncle meanwhile used his wires to wrap around his lip ring and proceeded to pull. It came off with a resounding ring.

"OW! Die!" He was just about to fire when mom used a hold I've never seen before.

"I got him Walter! Are you alright?"

"Get off me you vampire bitch. You're supposed to be on top."

"I think I'm starting to feel my age. That is quite an impressive hold. Where did you learn it?"

"Well, I _was_ a police officer once."

"Get the fuck off me, you vampire slut!" He asked Uncle a question then. "Is this chick the best you got? No wonder you got taken down like a bunch of pussies."

"I'll be the one asking the questions! What's the objective of this attack? Who are you taking orders from?!"

"Me? I'm just a tourist passing by, and wanted to have a look. So we cool, dude?"

This nearly sent me over the edge. So, I only did what I could to vent my anger for right now. I stomped on the fuckers' hand breaking every bone in the process. "Young man, the left one's next."

"You're not even older than me you stupid brat!"

I stepped on it more.

"Ah! We were just following orders alright? We were told to attack the Hellsing headquarters, and kill or turn everyone inside into Heartless. We were supposed to confirm the deaths of the round table conference, and your little pet vampire."

Uncle took over then. "Hold on, you're not the only one in charge here. Who else came with you?"

"You're quick! Right now big brother Luke Valentine is beating Alucard into a carpet stain!"

Mom and Uncle Walter gasped.

I sighed. "Do you honestly think you're big bro Luke can _beat_ my _father_? What kind of world are you living in," I asked with a grin. "Besides, I already got rid of your younger brother."

"Well, it looks like Neil fucked up then. He was supposed to meet me here with his army of Heartless. Oh well, we were designed with the sole purpose of killing you fucks! You're dead and don't even know it!"

"You're in no position to make threats," Uncle stated.

Jan just started laughing. "Dude, you must be going senile Alfred."

Just then we heard moans and the clacking of opening mouths. I looked, and it was our ground forces. They were all ghouls now. As we looked on, Jan hit mother, and headed towards the door. "Since Neil fucked up, how about you see our next trick, and check out door number three!"

"My God! What have you done," Uncle asked.

"Time to get this party started!" Jan started to run towards the conference room.

"Stop," Uncle Walter yelled. He used his wires to grab his arm. He tore it off and he just kept running, laughing while doing so. He got to the conference room, and I heard grandmother say, 'You made it, congratulations'.

"Oh fuck me."

I heard gunshots after that. '_Good going Grandmother,_' I thought to myself. We went to see if the Round Table conference was alright. "You okay Grandmother?"

"I'm fine Hades." She looked behind us, and must've seen the ghouls that were our former friends. "What?"

I looked and mom was running for her life away from the ghouls. She tripped, and was about to be consumed.

Grandmother noticed this. "My men all turned into ghouls!"

I was about to help mom until I saw her eyes turn red and she started dispatching them herself. '_So, that's a blood rage_,_'_ I thought to myself.

Grandmother ran to her then. "Seras, Seras! You can stop now! Please!"

Her eyes went back to blue, and she looked at what she had done. She was shocked to say the least. We turned back to Jan, and Uncle Walter threw him against a wall.

"It's all over."

"Nice. Come on and kill me then."

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with," I asked him. "We are the Hellsing Organization, we dispatch useless dogs like you."

"That's big talk coming from a scrawny kid."

"A kid who was trained by one of the greatest Keyblade masters in the known universe."

"Well, who _did _train you?"

"I'm the newest Keyblade master trained by the greatest of them all! Master Yen Sid."

"Well, that is a surprise. No matter, you and your parents are going to die anyway."

I was about to rip him limb from limb until grandmother stopped me.

"He's just trying to rile you up Hades. Walter," she said turning to him.

"Yes mum."

"Continue the interrogation."

"Certainly. Who put you up to this? As soon as you tell me everything I want to know, I'll put you out of your misery."

"Well in that case, what you can do is go down to your local pharmacy, ask for something called Viagra, and it'll help you go fuck yourself!"

Grandmother apparently didn't like that. She walked up to Jan, and he insulted her on the spot.

"What up bitch?!"

I think she had enough of his shenanigans, because she shot him three times. "We'll have none of that. I'm already pissed off. Who are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible for this?! Start talking!"

Jan just laughed. "You already know. The ones who put that fucking chip in my head. The chip that's sending information letting them know that the three of us fucked up. They can hear us talking, every last goddamn word. If they know I'm standing here, dying and about to tell you everything, you think they're going to let me live?" At this point in his ramblings, he caught on fire. Telling us his time was up. "See?! I _so_ fucking told you!"

"Well, since I'm fucked how bout I piss a little wisdom on you dipshits. You can take this clue, and shove it up your ass bitch!" Then he proceeded to flip all of us off. "Beware…Millennium." He burned to nothing but ash, and the only thing left was his left middle finger still raised.

"Even in death, that little prick still continued to mock us," I blurted out.

"So that's it, Millennium?"

"Are you alright Sir Integra," Uncle asked.

"I'm fine Walter. And as for them," she turned toward our once human forces. "Please, put them out of their misery Walter."

"Of course sir," he said downtrodden.

Just then, the guy who asked me who I was came up to us. "Walter, you will belay that order. The responsibility rests on Sir Integra. It's her duty as their leader to do so."

"No Sir Islands, that's going just too far!"

"This entire situation should have been prevented. Integra, your lack of preparation is an offense. And since this facility is under your command, the responsibility is yours. The fact that you let your men be turned into these monsters is entirely _your_ fault."

"Sir Islands is it?" I turned to him. "_If it wasn't for the fact that you are part of the Round Table Conference, I would have just killed you for insulting my grandmother's incompetence in this situation_. **_There was absolutely no way that we could have been prepared for this type of scenario! I just came back and told them of all this you miserable twat_**!"

"Hades," she yelled at me. Grandmother took the gun, and walked up to one of the men. "I do not ask for your forgiveness, this is my burden to bear."

"Walter, see what you can find out about this Millennium. I expect you to work quickly and effectively."

"Yes, of course sir."

"We will see them pay a thousand fold for this horror," Sir Islands said. He turned to me. "It's Hades, right?"

"Yes it is Sir Islands."

"I understand your need to defend your grandmother, but what you said to me was totally uncalled for. You had no right to…"

"No right? No _right_?! I have _every_ _right, Sir_ Islands! I am the son of Alucard and Seras Victoria, aces of Hellsing! I am the adopted great-great grandson of Abraham Van Hellsing, the very first Hellsing that started protecting her Majesty's subjects from everything that goes _bump_ in the night! You may be a Knight of the Round Table _Sir_ Islands, but you don't have the reputation, the Hellsing Organization does! We could _destroy _you without batting an eye! And you have the absolute gall to…"

"Hades, for the last time, that's enough," grandmother yelled at me. "You will apologize to Sir Islands _right now_!" She took a deep breath. "I know you value us more than your own unlife, but Sir Islands is right, we should've expected something like this; even when Sid came and took you to train to become a Master."

"Yes ma'am," I said hanging my head. "Sir Islands, I'm sorry for my outburst. It was unbecoming of me as a Hellsing, and of a gentleman."

"It's fine. Make sure you don't do it again."

"Yes sir." I watched on as Grandmother proceeded to pull the trigger, ending the life of one of our soldiers.


	5. Revelations

It was the next day, and I helped clean up the place as best as we could. I was in the room with Grandmother and Uncle talking about our losses.

"Out of the 97 members of the Hellsing Organization in London, only 10 remain. 8 of which are alive only because they were away during the attack. The only survivors of this ordeal are you and me Sir Integra."

"What about Seras, Alucard, and Hades? Aren't you forgetting them?"

"I didn't count them because they are already dead sir."

She looked at me and smiled at his comment. "Of course. Any word yet on Millennium?"

"We have asked the British Intelligence Services, as well as the National Public Safety Commission, and went as far as looking through the unstacked books at the British Museum. Internationally, we have discovered several occult and military obsessions throughout Japan, France, and the United States including a Star Wars related club in Los Angeles."

"Star Wars?"

"The Millennium Falcon was the name of Han Solo's ship," I added. I started a movie binge marathon as soon as I got home. Some of the movies were pretty good.

"So what you two are telling me is that we have no solid leads at all."

"I'm sorry mum. The only thing we have going right now is its definition."

"The span of 1,000 years," I quipped. "If my history is right, wasn't there a certain someone who wanted an empire that lasted that long," I said with a smile.

"You're right grandson. Don't you remember Walter," she asked turning to him. "It was the greatest empire of the Millennium. A group who created an order that sought the glory of a thousand year kingdom. The very same one, that ended up plunging the entire planet into a second world war."

A sense of recognition and dread appeared on Uncle's face.

"Hitler's Germany. The Millennium order of the Third Reich."

"The Nazis have come to screw up everything again. Eh grandmother," I said with a grin.

"It seems to be that way," she said while taking a puff of her cigar. "Before you leave Hades, I have a question for you. Will you tell us about this Ansem the Wise and Organization XIII?"

"Sure. First, I'll tell you about Ansem the Wise and his studies. Like I said last week about him, he was studying the Darkness of the Heart. He actually was able to separate the darkness and gave it form. The form is as you know the Heartless. But, when he did there was an unexpected side effect."

"What was the side effect nephew?"

I sighed. "The side effect was as soon as that first artificial Heartless was created it acted like the Pure Heartless. So, he created a symbol," I showed them my right glove, "a symbol that was able to distinguish them from others. There was also another side effect."

"What else could he have done? Making a creature like the Heartless artificially is bad enough," Sir Integra said.

I slid down my glasses a little. "What's worse is what happened after the first experiment. What happened was that the Heartless started behaving weird. It left the lab and started going into the lower parts of his castle. Of course he followed it. Lower and lower it went until, it reached a door. But, what was before the door were _hundreds of thousands_ of Heartless."

I heard my entire family gasp.

"What was behind the door," dad asked.

"I'm getting there. He opened the door, and found the warmest of feelings surround him. So, what he found was the Heart of his own _World_."

"What's the significance of that grandson?"

I rubbed my face. "The Heart of the world is where the Hearts of all the people on the world reside. The Heartless on the other hand, want to _consume_ this Heart."

"But…why," uncle asked.

"It's because the Heart of the world is ultimate Light. Remember, Heartless are the Darkness of people's hearts. To consume the ultimate Light of a world is to _destroy_ it."

I saw grandma and uncle go white.

"What happens…if a world disappears?"

"The people and everything on it are either displaced or they are turned into Heartless themselves."

"Then why was the universe you lived in the universe of 'Kingdom Hearts'?"

I grabbed a cigar and lit it. "It's because the universe I lived in revolves around that one Heart. It's called by many names, 'The Heart of Hearts'; the 'Ultimate Heart'; 'The Heart of All Worlds.' Kingdom Hearts."

"I see. So, Kingdom Hearts is the Heart of all worlds?"

"Correct. Every single world is connected to it. That is the ultimate goal of the Heartless. To consume it, is to destroy _everything_. There's even a legend about it."

"Care to tell it," mom asked.

"Sure. But be warned, this isn't for the faint of heart," I said looking around the room. My family was resolute and stayed where they were. "Alright then. Many years ago, heck maybe eons, all of the worlds were one. Now, to give you a scale, here are all of the worlds as they are now," I said conjuring an image. The image covered the entire room from Disney Castle all the way to Traverse Town. "There are quite possibly many more than just these that the Heartless haven't visited yet. Now, imagine a world where all of these were one." I clapped my hands and the worlds did just that. Then, I conjured up another image, that of a blue giant star. "Now this is the scale of the First World compared to a blue giant." I put them side by side.

"Good lord," mom exclaimed.

"What happened to the world nephew? Surely it either split naturally or was it by other means?"

I took a deep puff in then let it out. "War happened uncle. A war that can put all of our wars combined to shame. You see, everything was in perfect balance, and there were only slight altercations with one another on this world. Everyone was happy. All except two of its inhabitants. Now, these two were a part of a group of four. These four people were the judge, jury, and executioners. They were like brothers these four. But, only two could wield the _first_ keyblade."

"Who were these four? And what's the first keyblade," mother asked.

I took another deep puff of my Black and Mild. "Heh, there's only two I will reveal for now. The other two, will be unknowns for now."

"Okay then, who were the first two," Uncle asked.

"The first is not really known that much, at least his name isn't. But, he was known as Kingdom Hearts Incarnate; the Original Keybearer; the Keeper of the Door; the Keeper of Twilight. The first blade that was connected to him, is called the _X_ blade."

"The _X_ blade?"

"Yes. It's the key to Kingdom Hearts itself. The other person who helped rule this First World by the First Bearer's side was named Xehanort."

I saw a confused look on their faces.

"Xehanort? That's a strange name," said the No-Life King.

"Hmph. What you must understand, is that with this jealousy in his heart, his Darkness grew. It grew to a tipping point where he wanted the blade for himself and the other that he was paired with into starting a war. This war was called…the Great Keyblade War."

"If it was called the Great Keyblade War, then everyone could wield a keyblade correct," asked my grandmother.

"Of course. How else would they settle petty disputes? But, even that came at a cost. Xehanort had others come to him because he swayed them to his ideals. He believed that he and his partner should also be able to wield the _X_ blade. But, he wanted it to make others fear the four of them. While the First Bearer wanted to just have peace and equality for all like it always had been. So, like Xehanort he too created an army of people who wanted to keep the peace and balance. It's said that for 500 years brother fought brother; sister fought sister; cousin against cousin. When it was all said and done, there was only the Original Bearer and Xehanort left. From what I read of his account, he struck him down and had him at his mercy. But, the Being of Heart couldn't kill his own brother. Instead, he banished him from the World for all eternity. As he watched his brother go, he fell and wept for all those lost. Alas, what he _didn't_ count on were the children that were left behind."

"Children? How could that be? Surely they would've been conscripted into the war?"

"Surprisingly enough no. These children, what you might find shocking, were like their parents, almost immortal, and untouched by time."

"Immortal? There's no such thing as an immortal," dad said.

I smirked. "That would be true, if these children weren't _Nephilim_."

I watched as everyone stared.

"Nephilim? The by-product of Angels and Demons having children with mortals," said our loyal butler.

"Yes. I was shocked to when I read it. Anyway, when he saw them, he was overjoyed but, heavy laden with grief. No parents for them to return to. No one to love them. So, it was with a heavy heart that he asked them to help bury their loved ones. The job nearly took 200 years. When it was done, the Bearer of the _X_ blade, along with the children, used their own Light in their Hearts, and separated the World they called home. What's left of the First World, is nothing but a Keyblade Graveyard," I said conjuring up the image.

I heard mom gasp, grandma's cigarillo fell from her mouth, uncle looked ashen faced, and dad's eyes widened in shock. Like me, they saw keyblades as far as the eye could see. It was a world that was desolate, lifeless, filled with scars from a war long past, nothing but wind kicking up dirt and sand.

"All of those keyblades, all those poor Nephilim. Is that all that's left Hades," mom asked with blood tears.

I took one last drag and answered. "It is. But, Xehanort's jealousy remained. He left and traveled the Worlds trying to find the right candidates to make the _X_ blade anew," I told them conjuring an image of said blade.

"So…powerful. This was what they fought over? If I knew of this during my reign, I would've wanted it too," dad spoke aloud.

"What do you mean to make it anew Hades," grandma asked.

"He wanted another war. Light versus Dark. Because, when the First Keymaster split the worlds, so did the blade. It's now seven pieces of Light and thirteen of Darkness."

"Is this where Organization XIII comes in?"

I nodded. "Like I said at the start, the Organization was comprised of thirteen of the most powerful of Nobodies. Eight of the first thirteen were pupils of Ansem the Wise. But, when Ansem stopped like he was asked to. Xehanort continued. When he and the other twelve lost their Hearts, they became Nobodies. But, with Xehanort being obsessed with Ansem's work, he took on a new name. That name was Xemnas."

"Xemnas," Sir Integra asked.

"He took the names of everyone that helped, and added an x to it. For his obsession the the _X _blade had a huge impact on him," I told them also showing how to spell the fabled blade.

"Oh my. So, _that's _how you spell it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that symbol is the kanji for life force or will," my sire said.

"That's because it is. Remember, this blade was _the_ Key to Kingdom Hearts, to the Hearts of all the Worlds, and to our own Hearts. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the one that gave others the chance to wield their own keyblade."

"Whatever do you mean nephew?"

"It's quite simple really. If a person with a strong Heart and Light was in great peril from Heartless and other enemies, a keyblade of their very own could appear to them," I said summoning _Sword of Souls_. "For whatever reason, after I drew _Sure Shot_, I wanted to draw this. It might have been my vampiric nature, or even my own Heart that wanted this. But, for whatever reason, this is and always will be _my_ personal blade one that is connected to me on a level that's confounded Keybearers for as long as they have existed."

Our Master folded her hands. "So, what you're saying is, if we wanted to protect not just ourselves but others from these foes, that we too could wield one?"

I shrugged. "Yes…and no. You have to want to wield it for the right reasons. How I got mine is by answering the three questions that are hard, yet easy to answer."

"What were the questions my little boy?"

"In order the questions are 'What do you fear the most?' 'What do you care about the most?' And the last one is 'What do you wish?' These three questions can't be answered willy nilly. The answers have to come from deep within your own heart. When answered, you just _might_ get your own blade." I quoted my former teacher.

"Is there another way my son? That sounds a little _easy _to me."

I rolled my eyes. "There is only _one other_ way."

"What is it Master Hades?"

I crossed my arms. "The way I'm about to tell you, can't be revealed to anyone else. If word got out of how it was done, we could have complete _pandemonium_ on our hands."

"Elaborate my grand-vampire."

"It's called the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. A Keyblade Master would look into the Heart of a potential candidate, and if found worthy, would have the next generation of Keybearers."

"Care to show us," my uncle asked.

I laughed. "That's a good one! You realize if I showed you this, I would have to choose which one of you would get it right? Feh. As of right now, I'm sure my blade would reject you all."

"Why is that grandson? Surely one if not _all_ of us could be of great help to you?"

"That may be true. But think of the repercussions. From what I learned, to some worlds a Keybearer can bring great change, or great _destruction_. There's actually a rule that says a Keybearer can't meddle in the affairs of other Worlds because of it."

"I see. Thank you for that detailed report Hades. You're all dismissed."

I bowed, while phasing through the floor.

Later:

I was walking down the halls back to the basement after we had all left training. As I was about to go down the stairs, I heard someone whispering.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?! I told the Major that he was going to come back didn't I?"

"…"

"Why is he skeptical about my loyalty?! I have done everything in my power that he's wanted me to do. I told him the layout of the manor and, I even left so that she could wake him up!"

I phased into the shadows, and continued to listen. I even used my 'Third Eye' to see who was talking. What I saw made me both angry, and very sad.

"The Major doesn't think that's enough. He knows you are loyal to our cause, and that you would do anything to go against Alucard. What we want now, is to know _how_ we can get a blade similar to the boy's own," said a young boy.

The boy was in a Hitler Youth uniform, had blonde hair, purple eyes, and when I looked at his head, I noticed he had _cat ears_ for the love of Kingdom Hearts! He also looked to be about 15 or 16. But, appearances can be deceiving. If this boy was a part of Millennium, I needed to inform grandmother as soon as I could.

Uncle Walter heaved a great sigh. "I am _trying_ to tell you, _I don't know_. The blade has a mind of its own, and apparently only a keyblade master or wielder could possibly give it to another. That is all I know Schrodinger. Hades wasn't exactly forthcoming about how it was done either. I tried to get it out of him but, he keeps going around in circles about how the Heart is where the blade lies. It's a huge pain in the ass. He's even alluded to the fact that a person has the potential to have more than one. But, he says even _that_ is a rare commodity in deed."

"You know the Major won't be happy about this _ja_? Master Xehanort isn't exactly too keen on our end either. He said that Neil didn't have enough Darkness to even call upon stronger Heartless," the boy Schrodinger said shivering. "Personally, I don't vant to see those _things_ ever again. But, he did promise the Major a '_War to remember_'."

At that, I'd heard enough and stepped out of the shadows.

"So, it was _you_ who told them how and where to hit us _uncle_," I said with anger and contempt.

"Schrodinger…_run_," Walter said.

I saw the boy start to disappear.

"Oh no you don't," I said summoning _Sword of Souls_. I conjured up enough magic I learned and yelled, "Stop!"

The boy, Schrodinger, looked in between fading out of being here and somewhere else. Like a form of a Corridor ability.

I then saw little flashes of light as Uncle brought out his wires. I watched as he aimed them towards me. I was fast enough to catch them, and start twirling them around my own fingers to draw in the traitor.

In all honesty, he looked surprised that I could.

"What, you thought that I couldn't get _faster_ or _stronger_ as a vampire with all the training I've had _uncle_," I said with venom. "Well, you're wrong on both counts. Now, before I kill you you're going to tell me everything I want to know. But, I don't want to worry anyone with the screaming so," I said summoning a Corridor, "we are taking this somewhere more _private_."

I grabbed Walter and the boy both, somehow bringing the boy back from where he was going, and tossed them inside of the Dark Corridor.

When we were inside, there was no exit. This was because even dad couldn't even get in here without my help.

I rounded on them both shouting, "Start talking. _NOW!_"

I watched as the boy closed his eyes again, and tried to leave again. After a few seconds of trying, he found out he couldn't.

"Nice try kiddo. But _no one_ can enter or leave this place without _my_ say so. So, you're stuck here for the time being."

"I'll explain everything nephew, if you let Schrodinger go first," my traitorous family member tried to plead.

I grinned sardonically. "How about…no? Either you give me the answers I want, or things will get _messy_. If you catch my drift."

"You can't kill me Herr Hades. I am evervhere and novhere. As long as I believe myself to be alive, or someplace other than where I am, I exist."

This surprised me a little bit. That sounded a little like, "You're a Schrodinger's Cat Boy aren't you? Well, this is interesting. I wonder how you came to exist eh, you little paradox."

I got up and started walking towards him. As I did, he tried to run. The key word here being _tried_. He kept trying to move his feet, only to realize they were encased in something. He looked down.

"Schise! What in the ever living hell is zis?!"

I smiled. "Oh that? Just some shadows that I conjured to make you immobile. Good bit of the perks of being the No Life Prince." I continued to walk towards him, until I was right in front of him. "Now, show me your _heart_ Schrodinger," I said looking in his eyes.

One of the few things that some people don't know about being a Keybearer is a neat little trick we can do. We can either by physical or eye contact see a person's very heart. We can '_see_' their past, their present, and their dreams of their future. It comes in _very_ handy when interrogating someone, besides draining them of their precious life blood.

I watched Schrodinger's very life flash before me. I saw his childhood with his mother, a woman who had purple hair and sapphire blue eyes, and a man with the biggest green eyes that I've ever seen. They nearly looked like they wanted to jump out of his skull. The woman was about in her mid to late 20's, had blue eyes, freckles, tall and lanky, and blue almost black hair that reached down to her knees. She was wearing a dark blue-purple suit with a dark pink dress shirt, a green tie, and black shoes. Along with that, she also wore glasses.

_So my little huntress, what shall we name our little one? I've been thinking of a few names, and some of them don't quite fit_.

_I don't know my Elf. He can do what you can, and at such a young age! I never thought House Elf genes could override that of a Werewolf._

_I'm as surprised as you are. Nothing like our son has _ever_ happened before. He will be able to travel _anywhere_. He can be _everywhere _and _nowhere_ at the same time. Just like his papa._

I saw the woman get a thoughtful look.

_Everywhere and nowhere? Sounds like a muggle quantum physics idea._

_What do you mean Rippy?_

_There was this muggle years ago that put a cat in a box. During a series of tests, the cat could be alive or dead at the _same time_. Until, you lifted the lid of the box and solidified the state of being the cat was in. It's a thought experiment created by a muggle scientist called Erwin Schrodinger._

The human/elf thought about the name for a second. _Rippy, I think I just found his name._

_Oh? Well, out with it. What's our little boy's name?_

The man smiled. _His name is Schrodinger Van Winkle-Black._

_I really hate how those damned Blacks are so _loyal_ to You-Know-Who. He's nuts! I mean, if he had it his way, we'd all be marrying our cousins, and become so inbred we'd be gibbering morons!_

_I know Rippy. I know. But I must serve the most Ancient and Noble House of Black until the day I die. You know that. Besides, Mistress Walburga would _never _free me if she ever found out about us_, the Elf said.

The woman, 'Rippy' sighed. _I wish it wasn't so _hard_ to keep this secret Kreacher. Only Regulus understands and, he's in love with a Mundane born._

The Elf hugged her tighter. _Rip, if anything happens to me, anything at all, you must take our son and hide in the Mundane world. Join the British Military if you have to. With your superb shooting, I wouldn't be surprised if you became the best sniper in the world. Promise me._

_I promise._

I finally understood who this woman was. She was named after a character from Washington Irving's short story _Rip van Winkle_. Then, I jumped to where Rip was with Schrodinger.

_Mom, do you think they'll let you go if I do what the Major wants?_

_I don't know my little boy. The Major wants me to lure Him from England so that we can get there unhindered. If that's the case…I just don't know._

_What do you think dad would think if he saw us working for him?_

_He'd probably use his magic to splinch him and Xehanort to pieces. If not try to kill them himself first._

_Now there's an idea_, Schrodinger sighed. _I wish dad was here._

Rip hugged him. _I do too my little paradox. I do too._

I left his heart as easily as I went in. "So, you were conscripted into Millennium because of your abilities. Also, this 'Major' wants to end my father with the aid of Xehanort and the Heartless correct?"

Schrodinger bowed his head. "Ja Keymaster Hades. My mother was sought out because of her being a witch, werewolf, _and_ being the best sharpshooter this World over."

I grew thoughtful. '_Hmm. I wonder if we could find this Kreacher? Or by some perfect planning, got them _both_ out? So much to do, so little time. But,_' I looked towards our once loyal butler. "Now it's _your_ turn Walter Dornez," I said appearing in front of him.

He looked startled for a minute before I looked into his eyes.

"Time to show me _your _Heart uncle," I said grabbing his face in a vice like grip.

Then I was transported back, back to a time _way_ before I was born. I was in grandmother's room she was lying in bed asleep, if her deep even breathing was to go by. She looked to be around my age. She was a budding young woman who was about 15 maybe 16 years of age. Then, I heard the door open. I looked, and it was Uncle Walter, but he was a little younger.

'_Still always too tired to even put the covers on you after you're done working for the day Integra. One of these days you're going to run yourself into the ground,_' he thought with a smile and a small shake of his head.

I started when I heard his thoughts. '_Well. I _am_ in his Heart/head. I shouldn't be surprised_.'

He walked into the room, gently picked her up, and laid the covers back on top. He went to turn out the lamp but, it seemed as if he didn't want to leave.

'_Oh Integra, how I wish I could be there for you always,_' I heard my uncle think. '_So many things you can do, to experience, to enjoy. It's a damn shame I'm too old for you_.'

I watched on in silence as he sat down beside her, and stared. It looked as if there was some internal turmoil going on in his mind before putting a few stray hairs from her eyes. I heard him sigh. I watched in astonishment as his face went ever closer to hers, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'_I just wish I wasn't so _lonely _anymore. My dear Integra, if only you knew how much I cared for you_._ How much I wish that I could stay with you forever_.'

From where I was standing, I could hear his rapid heartbeat, and he turned out the lamp in such a hurry he nearly fell.

After he left, I heard some small quick breaths coming from where my grandma Integra lay. She had her eyes open now and was staring at the ceiling.

I withdrew slowly from his Heart. I stared at the man in front of me as he had his head down in shame.

"So you know."

"I do," I answered almost in a whisper.

"You have no idea how it feels Hades. I know that she's now a fully-fledged adult in the eyes of the law but, I _can't do it_," he said falling to his knees. "I'm pushing 70 and she's not even in her mid-twenties yet. I'd die well before she ever will. I don't want her to be as _alone_ as I am," he said with a sob. "Did you know that at first I just wanted a one on one fight with your father? To be on equal footing against a man several times my own age? A man with so much _power_, it's nearly incomprehensible?"

I smelled the tears as they finally started to fall.

"The Major said if I even got _close_ to winning, Integra could be with me forever. But," he said with heaving sobs, "I won't let her hate me for the rest of eternity if I have to force her to stay with me! I love her too much for that! I…_hick_…won't…_hick_…hurt her…_hick_…like that…_hiccup_…EVER," he said finally breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You're lucky I understand that now. Otherwise, I would've shot you where you are," I said taking off my glasses. "You have a lot of nerve for doing what you did to our family uncle. But, you did so with the most honorable of intentions. Tell me uncle, when the Major was done eliminating dad, you got Sir Integra, and you had your fight, what would you do after all that?"

I watched as his face grew hard with resolve. "I would _destroy_ the Major and all of Millennium. I would let Integra live her unlife away or with me as I tried to get back in her good graces."

"By destroying Millennium right? You'd still be labeled a traitor in the eyes of Queen and Country. How would you be able to deal with that?"

Walter Dornez, the Angel of Death, the Joker of Hellsing stood up. "I would gladly take whatever punishment her Highness would give me."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Even if the order was to have Integra kill you?"

"Yes," he said without a pause.

I grinned. "Don't you fear death? Isn't that why you want to become a vampire?"

"I fear it like any normal person would. Yes I don't want to die yet, but only because I don't want to lose the family I would leave behind. If I wasn't there to help, what would become of you? What would become of Integra? Would she turn into a monster like Alucard? Or, would she become something worse, a monster in the guise of a human. I don't want that for our family Hades."

"Good answer. You just made this a _whole_ lot simpler."

Before he could even ask what I meant, and faster than even _he_ could see, I drew Grace, and shot him in the lung. He fell to the floor like a ragdoll and his life blood pooled onto the ground of the Corridor.

I walked over to my bleeding uncle and bend down. I can smell a scent coming off of him that only belongs to…"So uncle, 65 years old, and _still_ a virgin? That's quite the achievement. But, if you want to truly redeem yourself in not just _my_ eyes but in grandma Integra's, you're going to have to do it for a _long while_ yet. So, with that in mind, are you willing to leave behind the light and embrace the dark? If so, the only thing that sunlight should mean for you is a slow death. The choice is yours of course. To walk the path of a Nosferatu can be hard, or it can be simple. _What do you choose_?"

Uncle's breathing started to become a little labored. His life blood was slowly trickling out of his mouth and onto the Corridor floor. "Do it…turn me…into your fledgling…_Master_ Hades."

"Remember, you asked for this," I said biting down on his neck. I sucked and sucked until there was one pint of blood left in his body. I cut my wrist with my teeth. Then I held it in front of his mouth. "Drink it. Then you'll be a _true_ vampire."

Walter lifted his head just a little to get the few drops that fell. In a matter of moments he sat up, grabbed my wrist, and drank deeply. I let this happen for a few minutes until I pulled him off.

"I give you a gift Uncle Walter. If you drink from me now, you'll be your own Master. With it, I'll give you a few thousand souls to be your familiars. What say you?"

I watched as he slowly got up off the floor, then he answered, "Alright Hades. But, on one condition."

"What's that?"

Uncle's face grew hard. "You promise to get Schrodinger and Rip _out_ of Millennium."

I smirked and held out my hand. "It's a deal."

We shook, and he latched onto my wrist once more. As he drank, I gave him 29,473 of my own familiars. But, with astonishment, I watched as he started to de age in front of me. When he took his fangs away from my arm and looked at me, he looked thirty years younger, and his eyes were pure red.

"Hmm. I'm going to have to train you to make your eyes and body the same as they were before."

Uncle looked at me confused. "What do you mean 'as they were before'?"

I groaned. Then I summoned some ice. I made it so it was big enough to be a full length mirror. "That's why."

He looked at himself in the mirror. Uncle turned sideways, around, and even did a quick spin. "Hmph. I guess I'm just like Alucard now. My true aged form is the monstrosity that it's become. The form which I took in this life is now my undoing."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh _come on_! Yeah dad's the Prince of Wallachia, the King of Transylvania, and has been for the last 500 and something odd years, but that doesn't make you a monster. It's how you choose to live this un-life. The choices that you make, are the ones that make you, well, _you_." I heard someone shuffling their feet. I turned and stared at Schrodinger. "I haven't forgotten about you yet kid. Give me a minute here," I said turning to look at the little paradox.

He stood still.

"So, while we don't have any missions from grandmother, and you're not _too_ busy with the manor, you will train with me in your new powers. Since I'm your sire, and you were but moments ago my fledgling, and dad's well…him, you are a first generation vampire. With enough training, you could be as powerful as dad and I."

"Sounds fair."

I nodded and turned to Schrodinger. "Now, what to do with you. If I can get you and your mother out, while also trying to find your father, will you become _our_ spy?"

I saw him contemplate the idea. I watched as his ears twitched while he was in deep thought.

"Ja. I would rather cease to exist than helping that verdamt Major with his plans."

I smiled. "So…first order of business. What _exactly_ is his plan for our family and London as a whole?"

Schro frowned. "The plan vas to burn London to the ground. But, his fight is not vith London or even Hellsing."

"Let me guess. It's with my father?"

"Ja. He wants me to kill myself and be absorbed into ze multitude of souls zat your father has. Tell me Herr Hades, what would happen if your father ver to absorb my soul? Vith me being evervhere und novhere, vhat would happen to him?"

I thought about it for a second. '_With Schrodinger being able to see himself as alive, he exists. But, with all of the souls dad's gained over the years…_' A light bulb went off in my head.

"If he were to absorb your soul, and with you needing to discern your own self within him rendered almost impossible, you both would fade out of existence, and you both would be no more."

He nodded his head. "That's correct." He looked at me dead in the eyes, pleadingly. "Please Herr Hades, if you can, I beg of you…get us out, find my father. My mother's the only other family besides him I have left."

I knelt down to his level. "Schrodinger Van Winkle-Black, I swear on my undying soul, I _will_ find your father, and I _will_ get you out of this mad man's grasp. So swears the No-Life-Prince."


	6. Meeting

We were at the British Museum waiting for Iscariot to show their ugly mugs.

"Uncle, what time is it?"

"It's five past three sir."

"They arrange this meeting and still manage to be late," grandmother Integra said. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack. Especially an attack that's in public, and right in the heart of enemy territory."

I heard voices from down the hall.

"The pictures don't do the collection justice. It _must_ be seen in person. And look at how well they maintained everything."

"Surely you would expect no less."

They stopped near us. "I think we're a bit late," the purple blonde haired man said to the elder gentleman.

"It would appear so sir."

'_Sir? The younger gentleman must be Maxwell,_' I mused.

"Oh dear, so sorry to keep you waiting," Maxwell said stepping closer.

"That's close enough," Grandma Hellsing yelled. "What business does the Vatican have here? And why send the Iscariot, the dirtiest of their dirty little secrets?"

"How unfortunate," Maxwell said taking off his glasses. "It seems that our reputation precedes us. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Enrico Maxwell, the head of the Iscariot Organization. It's an honor to meet you."

"I really don't care _who_ you are. Just tell me what you want."

"There's no need for taking such a harsh tone," Maxwell said sheepishly. "We didn't come all the way to England to just pick a fight with you Sir Integra."

"I don't believe you! You've done nothing but show contempt for our treaties. This latest incident with Father Anderson in Northern Ireland was inexcusable! He killed two of my best men in Bradrick. I barely managed to escape with my head still attached! And you have the gall to…"

"Would you just shut up?!" Maxwell yelled crushing his glasses.

"How dare you."

"You really expect us to let you do as you please? Two men? If we had slaughtered two-million of you protestant scum, I wouldn't shed a single tear. I'm here under direct orders from his holiness. Otherwise I wouldn't bother with you filthy creatures! Now just shut up and pay attention you pathetic English sow!"

"Should you kill him or should I," I asked my father.

"You do it. I'm going back to sleep. Waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting."

"I'll see you back home shall I?"

"Yes, and if you happen to run into Anderson, kill him for me would you?"

"_Gladly_," I grinned at my father's retreating form.

"A sow huh," I said phasing through the wall. "Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God. Such great insults. 2,000 years of your inane prattle, truly some things never seem to change."

"You must be the No Life Prince Hades, the son of the Hellsing family pet creature Alucard. I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before, or your father for that matter. It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed as if meeting a great emperor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. But now I must say goodbye," I said pulling out _Sure Shot_. "You insulted my grandmother by calling her a sow. What's worse is that you even insulted my father who's not even here to defend himself," I said pointing the barrel at him. "Did you really think I'd let you live? I'm afraid I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish little man."

"Oh how absolutely terrifying. How is a man expected to deal with people who put a gun in his face?" He turned to my grandmother then. "I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play. So why don't we make this fight interesting," he sneered. He snapped his fingers, and yelled, "ANDERSON!"

"Ask of me, and I shall give the heathen as thine inheritance; And for thine possession, the ends of the Earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be admonished ye judges of the Earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling!"

Maxwell must have gotten scared at this because he tried to stop Father Anderson.

"Kiss the sun lest he be angry, and ye perish from the way, when his wrath is kindled but a little! This can be over with one swing of my sword boy!"

I started laughing and walked towards him, pulling _Crossbones_ at the same time. Having b_oth_ of my guns out now and ready to fire.

"Iscariot doesn't shirk when the enemy presents itself! I wonder how your dear old dad would feel about me killing you, you monstrous heathen conceived from the pits of hell!"

I continued to walk towards him. When we were but mere feet from each other, we stopped. I took off my glasses and smiled like a crazed man. "I inherited my father's blood lust. Out of the three, neither he, you, nor I would back down from an enemy! _Come on then Judas priest_!"

"You won't be so lucky No Life Prince. I will kill you then, I'll kill your father Alucard. He escaped me once, but he won't do so again!"

I heard grandmother's gasp behind me as Anderson and I got ready to fight. Then Maxwell had to get in the way.

"Stop! I'm ordering you to stop!"

What surprised me next was that mother came through with a bunch of Japanese on tour of the museum. We both just stood there as she continued on her way with the civilians.

"This isn't the time or place for this," I said putting my gunblades away.

"Yes, you may have a point," Anderson agreed putting his blessed blades away.

I turned and told my family, "I'm going home and going to bed. Waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting."

I heard Anderson talk to Maxwell as I was walking away. "If you'll excuse me sir, I'm heading back to Rome. I must say, this is an excellent museum. Perhaps next time you'll allow me to bring some of the children from the orphanage."

"Of course, it won't be a problem."

What I heard next made me smile. "Next time I swear I'll tear those two into bloody pieces."


	7. Rio pt 1

_Later that night:_

Uncle Walter, dad, and I were in grandmother's main office. He was just informing us on the details. "I assume you heard the news?"

"**_Yes_**," dad and I answered.

"It confirmed our suspicions," I added.

"The Nazis again. It's unbelievable, yet here we are 50 years later."

"Is it really that surprising uncle? We had a feeling that they might be involved."

"Yes. This whole mess feels _very_ familiar."

"Oh? Why would you say that?"

"Why you say uncle?"

"Indeed. Why you say Walter? Even after all we've been through? There are not a lot of people who would enlist the undead to do their fighting. There's you, there's them, and then there's us. We assumed their undead research institute was destroyed over 50 years ago during the war. We killed every last Nazi we found, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes, we did didn't we? God it's been ages."

"Growing old seems so awful."

"Nonsense, kermudginism is a tradition for English gentlemen. Alucard, Hades, we are sending you to South America. We're not the sort of people used to backing down. Especially when someone is clearly trying to pick a fight!"

"That's a very British attitude Uncle," I smiled. "Perhaps some discretion would serve us better."

"If something could be achieved easily, then it's not worth achieving at all."

I heard the door opening, and grandmother came in.

"Good evening Alucard, Hades. I believe Walter has explained the situation to you both? My orders are simple. Search and destroy. Now go."

Father and I answered while taking off our respective hats and bowing. "**_Whatever you wish my grandmother/master_**."

We were on our private plane the next morning. Captain Bernadotte accompanied father, mother, and I. Dad and I were in our respective seats closest to the aisle. Both of us were drinking our blood wine, while I was also smoking one of grandma's cigars.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Around the time I turned 16. We were in a place called Erie Pennsylvania, my adoptive family's home town. We, my adoptive siblings and I, were bullied so much that I asked my 'father' for one of his cigars. I've been smoking ever since. Besides, I ate the poor bastards anyway. Once I compelled and found out their addresses from the receptionists at the schools we were attending. Also, I can't get lung cancer anyway, can't die from it. All thanks to you, my father, my sire, Alucard."

"You're welcome."

"Only if mother would drink blood like a real vampire. Then she could be up here with us, instead of that coffin of hers."

"I know how you feel. She can be dumber than a box of rocks, but she is still my No Life Queen. That's what I love about her sometimes; her stubbornness to try and be human. Even though she knows she's not."

"I couldn't agree more father," I said taking a sip.


	8. Rio pt 2

We arrived in Rio de Genaro and departed for the hotel suite we had reserved. Alas, the poor Captain had a tiny place near the outskirts of town. We had the men grab our coffins and then to our suite. We hit a snag with the bellhop, but dad took care of him. We got upstairs, and Bernadotte went crazy.

"Wha-what is this? My hotel is a trash heap on the edge of town. Oh the iniquity! Damn you bouguazy! Damn you!"

"Cheap hotels can be quite charming, Captain," I told him. "One thing I learned in my time away was this, 'be grateful for what you have, for others aren't as fortunate.'"

"I guess you're right." He turned to leave. "We will begin our investigation tomorrow night. I'll come get you then. I believe that you guys prefer the night, according to the movies."

"**_We can hardly wait_**."

"What?"

"Yes, we can hardly wait until tomorrow. Good evening."

We were in our hotel room and I turned to dad, "I see that someone has located where we are staying father?"

"You know that as well as I. Tell me, what was the blood type of that man?"

"By the smell of him, once I got over the cheap cologne, a rare one. I believe O negative."

"Very good. Someone like him is a delicacy that must be savored. Like a fine wine that has been perfectly aged."

"I believe thanks are in order again dad. I get my keen senses from you."

"Yes. But without your mother's humanity keeping your other self at bay, you would be like me."

"On the contrary. You have a humane part in yourself to. How else could you love mother for who she is instead of what she has," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Am I getting cheek coming from my own son about my love life with his mother? How interesting. I assume you know of the birds and the bees, as the saying goes."

"Ugh," I shivered. "If you could _please_ not share what you and mother actually did during my conception, I would be grateful."

"Turnabout's fair play right?"

"I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that the two of you were trying to kill each other all the time, you and Father Anderson could pass as brothers."

"Is that so?"

"Very much indeed."

It wasn't until a few hours later that we were on the evening news. The reporter said that we were terrorists and had killed a few hotel employees, and taken up residence in the penthouse suite on the top floor. They even showed the public three pictures of mom, dad, and I.

"It looks like we've become popular, but in a _very_ bad way."

"This is going to be fun," dad added.

"I hope so," I grinned.

Dad went and proceeded to wake up mom. "Police girl, Seras my darling, it's time to wake up."

"Ugh," she woke up in true vampire fashion. Having her upper half come out of the coffin. "Oh, good morning my king."

"Good evening my beloved. There seems to be something going on."

"Good evening mother."

"Evening Hades."

"It seems that we are in a bit of a pickle."

"Why do you say that?" Just then the lights turned off. "That's funny, the light's gone out."

We then heard the sound of helicopter blades outside the hotel. It came right up to our window, and flew away. Before it did, it seemed like it was a news copter. Mom ran to the window dumbfounded. I went to look myself. What I saw made me laugh.

"It seems as though the entire Rio SWAT team is here. I can sense a vampire in their midst. It seems he's the one pulling the strings."

"An agent of Millennium," dad asked me.

"Possible, with the things they've been doing as of late."

We were also listening to the news reporter saying that we were supposed terrorists and it also said that we had killed fourteen hotel staff and guests.

'At this time we don't have any names on the two men and woman inside.'

I heard dad laughing by the tele. I smirked because there was going to be a great bloodbath about to start.

"Now, it's time for us to go to war! Seras, my dear ready the Harkonnen for battle. My son," he turned to me.

"Yes father?"

"Ready _Sword of Souls_ we might have a few uninvited guests arriving."

I pulled out said sword, and mom gazed at the craftsmanship.

"It really turned out good didn't it? Your sword I mean."

"Of course mother, why wouldn't it? It has the Cromwell invocation circle, as well as your blood and dad's making it strong." I grabbed the blade and cut my hand on it.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry mother, just adding mine to the mix." I watched as my blade sucked up my blood and it started pulsating. "Now, with all of our blood together, this blade is _indestructible_!"

Dad looked at me then at the door. "Our room is about to be breached. Seras, if you don't want to partake in the melee, I suggest you get in that cupboard and hide."

"Okay," she said getting into said cupboard.

As soon as the door closed, the door to our room was kicked wide open and the SWAT team came in. Dad and I just continued to stand by the windows.

"Good evening gentlemen nice night isn't it," I asked.

"Get on your knees boy!"

"I'm sorry," dad started. "We're not your mother last night!"

The men proceeded to shoot us and we took it. When they stopped, we started to laugh.

"Dogs, that was a very good try," I said reforming my body.

"Yes, it _was_ a good try. However, we cannot be killed by _dogs_."

"**_It takes a man in order to kill a monster_**," we both said.

With that we proceeded to kill the entire team. A few tried to run away, but their heads were sliced off of their bodies. Every man I killed, I sucked up the blood that was left by them. Dad however, seemed to be in it for the pure fun of it. Not that I could blame him. These men tried to kill us after all. After that massacre, there was only one man left. He was sitting on the floor whimpering like a dog.

"Lock the door," he said.

"You're monsters," he exclaimed while pulling out his sidearm.

We walked toward him and I said, "**_Yes, people keep telling us that. So, what does that make you_**?"

"Yes what would that make you to stand against us soldier? A man?"

"A dog," I added.

"**_Or a monster,_**" we asked him.

He proceeded to put the gun to his temple and blew his brains out. Grey matter flying everywhere.

"A dog then," I turned to where mom was. "You can come out now mother. All of them are gone."

She proceeded to come out of the cupboard, and gave the place a once over. "Did you two have to be so zealous? These were people for God's sake!"

I sighed. "They were trying to kill us."

"Is that a problem my Seras," dad growled.

"These were people! Like we used to be, don't you care about any of that?!"

What mom said must've struck a nerve because dad yelled at her. "_I don't care what these things are! They came here to try and kill us. They tried to kill me; they tried to kill you; they tried to kill our _son_ Seras! You say that I don't care? I CARE ABOUT OUR FAMILY! Anyone who tries to harm us will fall before us, just so we can keep each other safe! How can you say I don't care when I'm trying to protect the people I care for?!_"

I stepped up then. "He's right mom. For what they did, for what they were trying to do, _they must DIE. They will be slaughtered, corpses! Just pieces of rotting meat! They tried to end us. Don't you remember why we came here in the first place? Millennium is behind this, and they messed with the _wrong_ family_. _What we are doing here cannot be changed. Not by God, the Devil, or us. It's just the way it is_," I said at great length.

"I know that. But, they were still just people," mom said with tears in her eyes.

I went and gave her a hug. "We know mom. But this is _war_, and there are always going to be casualties. No matter who or what it is."

"Okay," she said down trodden.

Dad went back to the destroyed window. What he said next would surprise me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you my Seras, it wasn't right. I know that they were humans. But, you have to understand. When it comes to war, and the people you care about are on the front lines, no matter who it is, they will defend their family with all they've got. Besides, we have a job to do. It's no time to be cowards," he said pulling out his phone.


	9. Orders

It took a few minutes before grandma Hellsing picked up. 'Who is it?'

Dad grinned. "Why it's your humble servant Sir Integra."

I started waving my hands.

"Hold on Integra." He looked at me. "What is it Hades? I'm trying to talk to your grandmother."

I grinned like dad. "Put it on speaker, I want to talk to her too you know."

"Oh I see," he said putting it on speaker. "Sir Integra, you're on speaker. My son wants to talk to you."

I heard a sigh from the other end. 'Fine, put him on to.'

I started laughing. "I just called to say hi grandmother."

'Is that all?'

"_Not even close. What are your orders for us grandmother_?"

'What did you two do to that SWAT team?'

Dad joined in then. "We killed them. Hades and I slaughtered them like cattle."

"There are none left standing. All of them are dead, either killed by dads' hands or by my blade. Now all we require are your orders grandmother."

"Yes, we believe that the senior officials of the local police are under Millenniums' control. These people that stand in our way may be innocent humans, but we will kill them."

"_He is right grandmother. We're ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation. Or even the slightest hint of regret! We can do this for you. You are our master, our family. We are the monsters that will do what needs to be done._"

Dad smiled and played along. "_He's right Sir Integra. We will do what needs to be done. But, what will _you_ do? My guns are prepared for battle; my sons' sword sharp and ready to cut. Our sights are trained, my magazine is fully loaded,_" dad said.

"_My sword is clean of any blemish,_" I added.

"_I pulled the slide and released the safety,_" he continued.

"_My sword out of its sheath,_" I continued.

"**_Everything is ready and waiting_**," we said together. "**_Still you have to be the one to pull the trigger, to swing the blade. So what will you do? We're waiting for our orders master/grandmother Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!_**"

We heard a lighter on the other end.

'_Grandmother must be grabbing a cigar_,' I thought. '_The party's going to start_.'

'Don't you two dare question my resolve! I've already given you your marching orders soldiers! You will _search and destroy, search and destroy_! Any resistance you encounter is to be _crushed_! Hellsing does not run from our enemies, _kill them all_! I order you two to leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!'

Dad and I started laughing. "**_The final veil removed! This is excellent news indeed. You still know how to inspire our passion Integra! Then by your orders my master/grandmother, we hope you enjoy the show_**," we said as dad hung up.

"Alucard? Hades?"

I looked at dad, then mom. I felt my hair have a life of its own. I looked at dad, and he looked the same way as I felt. "_Oh this is going to be so much FUN! I can't wait! Those men won't know what they're up against. Isn't that right father?_"

"_Indeed. Oh Seras,_" he said addressing mom. "_If only you knew what it feels like to rush into battle knowing that your enemies will fall before you! To be able to plow through their ranks knowing they can't do anything to hurt you._" He turned more serious. "But why will you still not drink? You've drunk mine, and look at what we were able to do," he said motioning at me.

Mom looked at the ground. "Well, because…"

"You don't want to lose your humanity," I piped up.

She shook her head in an affirmative.

"Heh…heheh…aaahahahahahahaaaa! Oh mom, you wouldn't lose it. Look at me! Look at dad! We still have our humanity, though in dad's case it can be questionable," I smiled.

"Better watch that tongue before you lose it son."

"Try it. Anyway, like I told him on the plane ride over. If he didn't have any humanity, how could he love you? How could he care about you as a draculina, as a person, instead of loving you for your gifts? He does have some mom it's just hard to see."

She looked at dad then. "Really? You really…love me," she said in a whisper.

"Of course I love you Seras. I thought you'd realize that by now. I wouldn't just take _anyone_ and make them my No Life Queen. Out of all my lovers, you are the only one I've truly cared for. The one I _love_. I would have thought I made that evident when we made love for the first time," he said slyly.

Mom blushed. "Well, it's kind of hard to love a person when they act like a raging lunatic sometimes. But, I wouldn't change that for anything," mom said kissing dad.

I blanched. Then the kissing turned into a full on make out session, with dad groping mom right before my eyes. "Oh come on! Can't you guys do this back home? It's gross!"

"Why do you so that my No Life Prince? It's just a kiss," father said with a shit eating grin.

"It turns into a make out session when you start feeling up mom right in front of me! You realize I will _not_ be able to get that image out of my head? Blech."

Mother started laughing. "What, don't want to have a little brother or sister anytime soon?"

"MOM!"

"But, I guess you're right my king. I see how strong the both of you are. I want to be just as strong, if not even stronger. I guess I could start out on blood bags, if that's alright with you my No Life King?"

"It would be a start. You wouldn't have to worry about the sun hurting you. But, you'd be only able to stand small amounts of silver. Until, you become a _true_ draculina and drink from someone's neck. You understand Seras?"

"I understand that my dearest."

Dad smiled. "Good, now let's go."

As we were about to leave, a Darkness like no other started to swirl around us. Then, little yellow eyes appeared.

'_No, no! This can't be happening! They are video game characters. Beings created from someone's imagination_,' I thought pulling out my blades. I looked, and there was a light fading from them. I knew what happened. I didn't _grab_ them, they _appeared_ in my hands.

"Ooo…more things to play with," dad said.

I looked at him with sheer terror. "Dad _don't_! These are no ordinary humans! They aren't even human at all!"

Dad looked at me confused. "Then _what_ are they?"

"Something that shouldn't even exist," I answered. "They are called…Heartless."


	10. Impossibilities

"Heartless? What in the hell are those?"

I looked again at the little black masses. "I'll explain later. Right now you have to _go_! Please!"

Dad looked angry. "_A true Nosferatu never runs from an enemy! You should at least know _that_ by now_." He said pulling out the Jackal and Cassul. He proceeded to shoot at them.

I watched on as one by one the Heartless disappeared. '_It must be the blessed rounds. They probably contain a trace amount of Light_.'

When he finished, he looked at me. "Apparently, there was nothing to worry about."

"Trust me, there _will_ be more. And they will be stronger than those ones."

"Hmph, nothing I can't handle. Let's go kill us some S.W.A.T."

As we left the room, dad and I encountered a large team of S.W.A.T. right outside our door.

"You take the left, and I take the right?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "Sounds good to me."

We proceeded to shoot and slice apart every human in sight. The more that fell, the closer to the elevator we got. When we got to it, there was a man trying to close the door. I saw dad look at him, and then the man started to press the button to hold the doors _open_. His friends saw this, and proceeded to kill him. Wounded and bleeding, he came out reaching for us.

"Masters, save me, please."

I looked at the man. "I will make it quick. You won't suffer much longer."

The guy _smiled_. "Thank you."

I sliced off his head, and proceeded to suck up his blood. When I finished dad and I entered the elevator guns blazing. When we reached the lobby I sucked up all the blood in the elevator. As we were walking towards the glass double doors, there was six other S.W.A.T. trying to ambush us.

"I take the ones on the right?"

"And I'll take the ones on the left."

We both grinned and went as fast as we could towards them. They didn't even get to fire off any rounds before they were thrown out and impaled on the flag posts outside. We walked out of there like it was the most normal thing in the world. Our trench coats were flapping about us and people started to cower in fear. Out of curiosity I turned around. I smirked when I saw that our shadows made one large bat. It showed our status as vampires, and that we were _powerful_.


End file.
